It Hurt when We Fell
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: AU Warning for those who are looking for straight canon to the books. Harry meets a boy named Zack at the zoo where he set the python on his large, pig-like cousin... Has slash in later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. HPatSS: Hello Puppy!

**A/N:** Don' ask me where th' hell this 'un came from. Blame mah contagious weirdness... An' th' shower. Always th' shower wit' these ahdeas. Anywho, puttin' Puppy and our favorite green-eyed Wizard together. Hope you lahke it.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, Ah don' own either of 'em. If Ah did... No character would escape me. *cue evil laugh*

**WARNING:** This 'un will contain man on man action... Much, much farther into the series. Y'all should know by now that Ah'm a YAOI writer...

-Ryder

The first time they met was at the zoo. Yes, that particular zoo where Harry had set the python upon his large, pig-like cousin. Green had met curious violet for all of a moment in the panic. Harry never thought he'd see that pair of gorgeous eyes again...

**-Platform 9 3/4; Hogwarts Express-**

Zack fidgeted as his parent dropped him off; he didn't like large crowds.

"Dad, do I have to go?" He turned huge, innocent violet eyes upon Amos Diggory.

"Cedric, settle him. I have to get back to work." Zack then turned to his older brother, still frightened.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Come on, let's find you a compartment." Cedric's blue eyes shone with love and he forgot that he was scared. He took his brother's hand and they found a nice compartment; it was empty, though. "All you gotta do is yell my name if you're scared, okay?" He nodded, smiling bravely at his brother. Zack scooted into a seat and nibbled on his Nutella sandwich, watching the frantic goodbyes of worried parents. A pretty red-haired lady who looked like she had lots of kids turned to a pair of twins that even he knew about; Ced had told him about the Weasley twins. She berated them before her expression softened. He was joined by another boy with black hair that stuck up every which way. The other boy looked up and he saw the green eyes from about a month ago.

"Hi." The words were out of his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Hi. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah. The zoo; that python was awesome." The green eyes widened and then they both laughed. "My name's Zack."

"Harry. So, it was awesome?"

"Dad freaked... Cedric thought it was pretty funny."

"Cedric?"

"Oh, um, he's my brother. Older, if you wanted to know." Harry sighed and scraped back the wild bangs, revealing a lightning shaped scar. "Where'd you get that?"

"Umm..." Anxiety flashed across his new friend's face.

"You don't have to tell me. I've got a few secrets of my own." He smiled and offered half of his sandwich to Harry as a apology. "Here; it's a Muggle thing." Harry took the sandwich and bit into it, squeaking as the rich chocolate touched his tongue. "Good, huh?"

"Yeah... So, what's the Wizarding world like?" The door to their compartment was slammed open and what looked like the youngest male Weasley came in.

"You-You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded casually, apparently not knowing anything about how his name was treated. "Ron Weasley. What are you doing here, Lupin-Black?" Zack rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Great, another bully...

"Zack's my friend, Weasley." The pretty green eyes narrowed and Harry stood. "Get out." The red-head lashed out and back; Zack flinched as he heard it.

"Yeah, enjoy your time with the werewolf." The compartment door slammed and he stared out of the window.

"Werewolf? He's joking, right?" Zack took a painful breath and spoke, facing the boy who was supposed to be his new friend.

"No, he wasn't, Harry. It's probably better if you go; you'd be an Outsider."

"I've been one of those for most of my life, Zack. It doesn't matter now; Weasley knows where my loyalties lie."

"Yo-You don't care that I could bite you?" He stuttered, violet eyes full of an old, deep pain.

"Nah. Besides, isnt there something you can take that will help?" The Wolfsbane Potion, but boy was it nasty.

"Yeah, but it's gross." Zack made a face as he remembered the taste.

"Wait, is Cedric your real brother?"

"No. I got adopted by the Diggory's. They're always so nice... I don't know, Harry. It's never been easy for me."

Harry noticed a lot of things about Zack suddenly. The way he slumped his shoulders, the dejected look, the flinch as Weasley had snarled that horrible remark... It all made sense in an awful way. Here was a boy even more shunned than himself. But, why? Zack probably hadn't asked to be a werewolf.

"Guess what?"

"What?" The question was tired, as though Zack had been through this all before.

"You're still here, still a better PERSON than Weasley, Zack. You could've said no, could've given up." He answered, smiling.

"Harry, you're crazy. But... Thanks."

The Great Hall was just in front of them. They were waiting to be Sorted.

"Did you see him hanging out with that-that _thing_?"

"Whoa, he _touched_ him!" The whispers were something Zack tended to ignore; he was used to it.

"Excuse me, but, Lupin-Black, how did you manage to get the Golden Boy to defend you?" He turned to impassively face the Malfoy Hier.

"Harry's a good friend." Zack said, his voice neutral.

"Zack, why is everyone freaked out? Do we actually have to do anything?" Harry asked him, the, by now, familiar emerald widening in panic.

"Nah. Cedric said all you have to do is try on a hat. It talks though, so some people might be freaked out." Malfoy threw back his head and let out a decidedly evil laugh.

"The Golden Boy's looking for reassurance from the one thing he should be avoiding?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. You wanna fight, you'll get one, wanker." He straightened and snarled at the slightly younger boy.

"Zack, don't. He's not worth it." He looked from Harry to Malfoy and back. Sighing heavily, he scraped back his spikes with his hand. Zack looked one more time at Malfoy then did something he'd probably regret later. He growled, baring his slightly sharper than normal canines. Just then McGonagall walked back in to see it.

"Mr. Lupin-Black!" Zack silenced himself, shrugging his shoulders. "What was the meaning of that?"

"Malfoy stuck his nose in business that wasn't his, Professor." He sneered, his violet eyes hard and cool.

"We'll sort this out when you are in your Houses, Messrs Lupin-Black and Malfoy."

The list was read through fairly quickly, and his name was called.

"Lupin-Black, Zackary!"

"Hmm... Very interesting, boy. Whip smart, loyal, brave... Cunning as well. All four Houses in you. You'll be difficult to place."

-Damn, why does life have to be so unfair? All I want is a break.-

"Yes, it is. A break? Alright, you'll be... SLYTHERIN!" He gasped and took off the hat. Zack made his way reluctantly to the table that was silently watching him. There were no cheers for him; never were.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!" He stopped tuning in after that, only to hear Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived is here?" The whispers echoed throughout the Hall. The mutters of the Sorting Hat did not escape his ears.

"Hmm... Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Zack smiled sadly and shook his head. "You're sure? With the Lupin-Black boy? Well, if you're sure- better be SLYTHERIN!" His eyes widened as Harry plopped into the seat next to him.

"Harry, you crazy-"

"You needed a friend." That put a smile on Zack's face. "Slytherin? Really? Thought you'd be one of the Lions..."

"Told the Sorting Hat I needed a break and it put me here." He told Harry as food appeared on their plates. "It's nuts, I tell you."

"Daft, alright. It put two Lions in the Snakes' den." Zabini snorted, spooning more potatoes onto his plate.

"Feh, said I could've been in all four; damn thing couldn't make up it's mind." He replied gruffly, pushing more meat onto Harry's plate. Harry looked at him with confusion in those gorgeous green eyes. "You're too skinny, Harry. Eat." Indeed, the rest of the table noticed that Zack was extremely gentle with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What about you, Zack?" He raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"I'm fine. Do they not feed you?" Harry flushed a light pink, avoiding his direct gaze. "Harry..."

"'Mfine." Zack dropped the subject in favor of asking about the Professor who seemed to be glaring at both him and Harry.

"Who's that Professor talking to the Professor with th' turban?"

"Our Head of House, Professor Snape."

"He's glaring at me an' Harry." He said bluntly, in leu of manners.

"Manners are important, Lupin-Black. The Professor gets on the whole House about that." Malfoy hissed at him.

"I can speak properly if I wish, but I do not." He snapped, trying not to roll his eyes. "Would you like a copy-cat, Malfoy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Zack, quit it. Malfoy, desist in aggravating him." Harry stated quietly, tugging on Zack's arm. "So, what did Cedric say about Hogwarts?"

"Umm... The staircases move."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ced got lost once; said it was the scariest thing ever."

"Light-hearted banter at MY table? I believe you have been Sorted incorrectly." The smooth voice had Zack's hackles raised and he bit down on his lip to keep from growling.

"Professor?" He asked, keeping his tone respectful. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You encourage Mr. Potter's ridiculous questions." Zack balked, then drew suaveness from who knew where.

"They are not as ridiculous, Professor, as they seem. He was raised amongst Muggles who had no idea what the halls of this school were like. Such questions are warranted, perhaps." He stated softly, never changing his tone nor raising his voice.

"Hmph. See to it that he knows, boy."

"Yes, Professor." The older students gawked for all of three seconds after Snape left.

"How did you DO that?" One of the older males asked him in a reverent tone of voice. Zack shrugged, then yawned.

"Told him what he wanted to hear, which was respect; by th' way."

"Zack?"

"Hmm?" Came the semi-intelligent response.

"You look tired."

"Got up at three in the morning so that Dad could see me off. Moon cycle's off by three days... Yeah." The violet eyes were now tame on his newest friend. Harry hoped that they'd go to bed soon.

"Off to bed." Quite a few of the first years had fallen asleep at their tables; the Slytherins knew better. Their Head of House would be speaking with them soon. They made their way to the dungeons, Harry shivering as Zack heated up.

"Damn dungeon..." Zack mumbled, the circles now prominent.

**-Hogwarts; First Transfiguration Lesson-**

"Zack, you're crazy!" Harry yelped as his best friend pulled him onto his back and bounded down the hallways.

"Yeah, but since when have I lead us wrong?" Harry pondered that as they cornered a particularly sharp turn. "We're here. Whew! Is it me, or have you put on some weight?"

"Not you; Madame Pomfrey's got me taking nutrient potions out the wazoo since you complained about me being too short... Glad McGonagall-" Zack clapped a hand over his mouth.

"A wise move, Mr. Lupin-Black. Take your seats."

The lessons were all like that; Zack soon found that, even though he was what he was, he was treated no differently than the other students. He kept his mouth shut when a particularly vile smell passed by his superior sense of smell. Potions had been downright ridiculous...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." And then he'd started on Harry; big time. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry had looked visibly uncomfortable answering.

"I don't know, sir." Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." The entire lesson went on like that; Snape sneering at Harry for everything he did 'wrong'. Zack was three seconds from snarling back. The shift was in less than two days and his temper was... Violent at best. He ground his fangs so loud that Snape looked at him, then did a double take.

"Mr. Lupin-Black, is there something you'd like to say?"

"No, sir." Zack gritted out, still working on his potion with Harry, who was quietly preparing everything as he stirred.

"You are quite sure?" The soft voice was now silky, dangerous.

"Yes, sir." They finished their potion and Zack pulled the two Gryffindors out of the way when the potion exploded. "Idiots, the pair of you."

"A quick and generous rescue, Mr. Lupin-Black. Ten points for getting the idiots out of the way.

"I could smell it getting corrupted, sir." He stated softly, trying very hard to control his, now on the verge of exploding, temper.

"Very well. Class is dismissed; Mr. Lupin-Black will stay." He stood shaking as the rest of the class left. "Are you well?"

"No, sir. It's less than two days before the- I am not very people friendly right now, sir."

"Is it my... 'targeting' of Mr. Potter?"

"Somewhat, sir." He spat, gritting his fangs again. "May I go, sir? I have to meet someone."

"Dismissed. I am asking as in loco parentis, are you angry?"

"Yes." Zack snarled as he collected his things.

"Care to explain why?"

"You; that is why. Targeting Harry when it's so obvious to _anyone_ that he's recently stopped being abused! For Merlin's sake, he's got bruises on top of bruises! Didn't want to show me, 'cause he was scared he was gonna get hit _again_." Zack finally hissed, letting some of his anger out. "I despise you for that, sir. You have to _earn back _my trust."

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

The visit to Hagrid's cleared up his irratation, mostly by him being outside. His wolf sighed and relaxed; Harry noticed.

"Are you alright now, Zack?"

"I wanted to punch him in th' face, Harry. We both know he was deliberately targetin' you! Grrr... Adults are so stupid sometimes." Harry chuckled, a wide grin on his still pale face.

"Why couldn't you have been at my other schools?"

"'Cause I'm a Wizard? Nah. Muggle school looked boring, so Dad just taught me what he knew and when Ced started to go here, he taught me as well."

"Sounds like you love him."

"Ced? How could I not? Big brother's always cared for me, brewed my... Umm." Harry shrugged.

"I told you, I don't care that you're a werewolf."

"He brews my Wolfsbane potion when my Mediwizard can't deliver or thinks I should go a cycle or two without it." He told Harry, grinning as it hit his friend what he was dealing with.

"Wait, go without it?"

"My... Uh... My wolf is kinda sentient."

"What?" Zack knew this question was for comprehension.

"It's another personality; like there's two of me. An' the Wolfsbane keeps him asleep most of th' time... The Medi says that repressing him's bad, so sometimes I go without."

"Oh."

"Yeah... What's Hagrid like?" Changing the subject had Harry narrowing eyes the color of the Killing Curse. Zack prefered not to talk about himself, let alone how he knew what color the Killing Curse was.

"He's the one who told me I was a Wizard." He found himself choking on his rage again as he heard more about Harry's Muggles.

"Your Muggles never told you?"

"My Muggles? Interesting way of putting it, but no."

"Please tell me that I can't kill them." He begged Harry, taking deep breaths of air to calm himself.

"You can't kill th-Whoa, what?"

"Good; 'cause if that ever gets out, a lot of Wizards will be majorly offended."

"Why?" Innocent green met jaded violet.

"A Wizard's supposed to know about their heritage by the time they can WALK, Harry. What those Muggles did is almost a capital offense."

"Well, tell that to the person who left me on the Dursely's doorstep..." Harry grumbled, knocking on the cabin's door. A rough, loud bark sounded along with several thumps.

"Back, Fang. Hold on, Harry. Back, ye great silly beast. Hello there, Harry. An' who's this?"

"Zack. He's my best friend."

"Saw ye got Sorted inter Slytherin... What's it like?"

"Eh, pretty good. Malfoy's a drag, but Zabini is cool. Hey, Hagrid, who's Ron Weasley?"

"One o' th' last o' tha' brood. There's a little girl, but Ron's th' youngest boy."

"Figured. Weasleys never have any manners, do they?" Zack drawled sarcastically. "Basically told Harry that if he didn't stop associating himself with me, he'd be an Outsider. Harry told him to-"

"Leave. Yeah, th' twins're alright... Even if I have to chase them from th' Forbidden Forest."

"That girl... She's in Gryffindor, but I swear she should be in Ravenclaw. Think her name's Hermione; that's three good Lions."

"Hey, did ye know that Slytherin's been on a losing streak since Charlie Weasley graduated?" They rolled their eyes, and then shrugged. "Harry's Da was a good Quidditch player." Zack thought about it, then gasped.

"Harry, there's a trophy with the name James Potter on it! Come on!" He pulled Harry out and to the Trophy Room. "See?"

"Wow... Think I'll be any good?"

"Uh... Duh. It's in your blood, dude."

"Zack, are you sure you weren't raised by an American family?" The barb didn't sting and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Harry, there is such a thing as the telly. I watched American shows... Their idea of fun is better."

"American Wizards?"

"Americans in general, silly. Whatever, c'mon, we have flying instructions wit' th' Lions. We're going to be late." They barely made it before Madame Hooch strode onto the clear field.

"Hold your hand over your broom and say 'up' in a firm voice."

Harry's broom jumped into his hand, as did Zack's, Blaise's, and Malfoy's. The Gryffindors were having a hard time with their brooms, it seemed.

"Now mount them and grip the front tightly so that you don't fall off. Now, on my whistle, you'll kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, then tilt the handle towards the ground so that you may land." One of the Lions' brooms lifted off the ground and Harry watched in shock as the boy was thrown around by the broom. When he fell and Madame Hooch left, Malfoy picked up the Remembrall the boy had dropped.

"Hey, Malfoy, give that to one of the Lions; it isn't ours." The words were out of his mouth before he could help it.

"Says who, Potter? You and the mutt? I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find." Malfoy sneered back, taking off gracefully, whipping around the broom in mid-air to face them. Zack grinned and took off from a standstill.

"Try it, Malfoy." The blond looked shocked that Zack would, or could in this case, follow him at all. Harry kicked off too, wanting to support his best friend.

"You look nervous without your cronies in the air." He said, feeling particularly mean. "Malfoy, give it back."

"No. You want it so badly, you get it." With that, Malfoy threw the Remembrall hard at the tower. Harry dove after it, Zack following closely. He grabbed it and rolled, nearly losing his grip, stopping right before he hit the window. Zack flew close, worry in the now familiar violet.

"You are absolutely crazy, Harry. Glad you're okay."

"Potter, Lupin-Black; get down immediately." The cold voice of their Head of House had both of them wincing. They flew down and gave each other a look, shrugging. "What was the meaning of that?"

"Malfoy took a Lions' possession that was not his to take. Zack and I got it back." He answered smoothly, not allowing his fear to show.

"Granger, did he tell it correctly?" She nodded, pointing at the Remembrall still in Harry's hand. "Ah, Longbottom's is it? Give it back to him when he gets out of the Hospital Wing. Draco, you will join Messrs Potter and Lupin-Black in my office... Now." Came the sharp command after Malfoy looked like he was going to protest.

Zack was quite frankly shocked that they weren't immediately expelled; most of Snape's tirade was directed at their nemesis, Draco.

"You sully the Malfoy name with such actions. Be sure that your Father will hear of this."

"It was only a-"

"Ploy to get two of your Housemates expelled. I am not a fool; I see the way you look at them. They have been Sorted. Only an appointment and reversal by the Hat itself can reSort them. Detention, Draco, until I feel you no longer resent your Housemates. You are dismissed. Potter, Lupin-Black; stay." Malfoy left, giving them a subtle glare as Snape gave them appraising looks. "That is the best broomwork I've seen out of my Snakes in three years. Was that your first time on a broom?" He nodded and was shocked to see Harry do the same. Maybe his best friend really WAS a natural...

"Told you it was in your blood, Harry."

"'S in yours too. Pulling that trick on the wall..." Zack flushed as he suddenly remembered balancing on the broom like it was nothing with one hand.

"Boys, forgetting something?" Snape said after clearing his throat.

"Manners, sir?" Their Head of House nodded shortly.

"I will speak with the team Captain about letting you try out."

**-Great Hall; Halloween Feast-**

Harry was enjoying the Halloween Feast when Professor Quirrel burst through the doors.

"Troll! Troolllll in the dungeons!... Thought you ought to know." He fainted in the middle of the floor. Lovely. Everyone but Zack and the teachers panicked. His friend shook his head and stayed in his seat. Malfoy screamed like a little girl and Harry snickered before the Headmaster shouted above the din.

"SILENCE! Perfects will take the students to their dormitories; teachers will accompany me to the dungeons." Once order was restored, Zack looked thoughtful.

"Harry, have you seen that Lion... Granger? She doesn't know." Harry felt his eyes widen at the thought of someone getting hurt. "Yeah, plus that troll smells gross."

"Where do you think she might be?" Zack thought for a moment, his violet eyes going blank.

"C'mon." They separated from the rest of Slytherin and Zack apparently followed his sense of smell. "Whoa, hide." The troll literally trudged past their doorway the minute after Zack had pulled them into it. "Whew, that was a close-"

Zack heard the Lioness scream as the troll smashed through something. He took off with Harry right on his heels. The first spell that ran through his mind was out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Bombarda!" A bright red streak of light erupted from his wand and slammed the troll against the wall. "Run, Granger!" She curled into a tiny ball under the sinks as the troll recovered. Harry jumped onto it's club and then onto it's shoulders. The troll roared in anger when Harry's wand went up it's nose. It grabbed Harry and Zack literally saw red as he cast two spells this time. "Bombarda! Reducto!" The troll smashed through the wall with enough force to knock it out. "Harry, umm, I think your wand's covered in troll boogers..." Harry groaned and wiped his wand on the troll's clothes.

"Urgh... You alright?" Harry asked the clearly frightened Gryffindor.

"I-I've be-been better... Are you two okay?" Zack shrugged; dust didn't count when you were saving someone's life. Harry rotated his shoulder and it popped.

"Yeah, we're fine. What's your name?" Zack asked, trying to get rid of the chalk-like substance on his robes.

"Her-Hermione." She blushed, looking down as three Professors walked in on them.

"Potter? Lupin-Black? Miss _Granger_? What on earth are you- Oh, my." Professor McGonagall put her hand over her heart as she saw all of the damage.

"Sorry, Professor. Umm, see Hermione-"

"I went after the troll myself. I-I've read all about them and thought I could-could stop it by myself." Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Miss Granger! That is completely unresponsible! And how did these two get involved?"

"Do tell, Lupin-Black." Snape's cool tone invaded the conversation.

"I heard her scream. Harry tagged along, because we're friends."

"Did you cast those spells then?"

"Yes; they were the first thing that came to mind... I apologize for the damage." He fully expected to get punished.

"The first thing that came to mind? How far are you into your DADA book?"

"I-I've finished year four... Cedric lent it to me because I finished his others."

"You mean to tell me you cast _over_ your year? What _did_ you cast?"

"... Bombarda and Reducto." He admitted softly. The Professors looked at him in astonishment. Harry rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Zack, can I-"

"Harry, you've been borrowing mine after I'm done; want Ced's when I finish?"

"Sure."

"Ahem, back to the topic at hand. Miss Granger, five points for your arrogance. Potter, Lupin-Black, five points each for use of cool intellect. Go back to your dormitory, Miss Granger." Snape said cooly, his usual tone back. Hermione waved and left for Gryffindor Tower. The other two Professors left, making sure that she'd get back safe. "You two, I've questions for. Why are you not getting Outstandings in DADA if you are reading THREE years AHEAD? Where did you, Mr. Lupin-Black, learn Bombarda at that age?"

Zack shrugged; not like he knew the answer to the last question.

"Well, Professor Quirrel is not all that easy to follow and as for the second question, I have no idea, frankly. It was the first spell that came to mind."

"Hmm. Very well, I shall see you in class."

**-Great Hall; Day before the Match-**

Harry was shocked to see Hedwig and Tosca each carrying two strangely wrapped packages. Zack caught Tosca's package and Harry caught Hedwig's.

"What do you think they are, Harry?"

"Wait, there's a note: Don't open these at the table." He and Zack looked at each other before finishing breakfast in record time, taking the time to talk to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, wanna come with us to the Library?"

"Sure." She never passed up library time; it was ingrained or something... "What are you-"

"Shh. We need you to come with us."

"And what would she want with a pair of Snakes?" Weasley snapped, food all over his face.

"We saved her life, idiot; can talk to her anytime we like." Zack snarled back.

"Honestly, Ronald! You're such a jerk! Leave them alone! Come on, Library. He won't DARE show his ugly mug to Madame Pince." She hissed, throwing her Daily Prophet into her school bag. Strap secure, she turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall. Harry and Zack stared after her for a moment, then laughed. Yes, that was their Hermione. They followed until she had calmed down and was pacing at their favorite table. "So, what did you want to show me?" He unwrapped his package and so did Zack; Nimbus 2000s rolled out of the paper.

"Wow... Our Head really pulled through. These are what the professional Quidditch teams have right now." Zack stroked his broom lovingly. "Dude, I know it sounds weird, I have the strangest urge to hug Snape..."

"Brooms? How'd they get past the first-year rule?" Weasley had followed, regardless of Hermione's threat.

"We're on th' Slytherin Team, pea-brain. Can't figure it out?" Zack kept his voice low-pitched, knowing Madame Pince would show in three, two-

"Ronald Weasley, you have thirty seconds before I throw you out." The Librarian stated softly, her sharp grey eyes narrowed. "Very nice, boys. Congradulations." She offered after Weasley left in a hurry. Harry raised his eyebrow at Zack about the hugging _Snape_ comment.

"What? I've never gotten something like this." A deep graditude shone in Zack's violet eyes. "These are damn expensive..."

The Professors expected more out of him and Harry since the Halloween incident. Zack kept them both up to that high standard as well as allowing Hermione to come up with schedules, so that they would have some time to visit Hagrid whenever he asked. Hermione soon included that into her own schedule, making the Professors blink at their progress. They were known as the Moonlighters. They were joined by Zabini, whose name so happened to be Blaise. Draco held himself away from anyone but his cronies, basically avoiding him and Harry. Snaps was harder on him for it, but Zack figured it was easier for Draco to learn the hard way to be friends with them; he'd appreciate them more and realize that they weren't fair-weather friends like Bulstrode and Parkinson. The day of the match, Malfoy approached them, expression haggard and contrite.

"Look, I will only say this once. I am sorry for trying to expel you from Hogwarts. I was jealous of your closeness." Zack grinned, clasped forearms with him, and accepted it with a nod of his head. He also nodded to his Head of House; signalling that the fued was over between the rivals.

"Zack, why'd you do that?"

"Clasp his forearm with mine? It's a universal 'I accept your apology' that comes from the Romans. He can speak to us without expecting a barb, or insult, aimed for his Family." Harry frowned at that and Zack swore to teach him about Wizarding ettiquette if it killed him; but Harry was a fast learner.

"Oh. I'm never going to do that with Weasley."

"He has to apologize first, dude." He yawned casually.

"What?"

"The dolt started it, so he has to apologize first."

"Oh." Came from Harry as it dawned on his best friend. "He'll have to admit that he was wrong... Which he's never going to do."

"C'mon, we have to get dressed for th' match. Plus, Hermione'll hand our butts to us on a platter." They walked warily to the Gryffindor table and gave Hermione his scarf. "I need that back when th' game's over, 'Mione."

"I'll give it back ASAP."

"ASAP?"

"A Muggle expression; it stands for as soon as possible." She explained, her exasperation clear.

"Huh. Thanks." Now they were going to be late for the Captain's speech. "Harry, we have to run. Get on." Harry reluctantly got on and Zack inhaled before running. He exhaled when they were in the Slytherin locker rooms.

"Running late?"

"Something like it, Flint. Harry and I will be done shortly."

"You missed it." Nott mumbled, tugging on the green outer robe.

"Was it any good?" He shot back teasingly.

"It was Flint; of course it was. He was telling us how great the pair of you would be and you weren't even here to hear it."

"Good... I'm nervous enough as is."

"You'll be a good Keeper, Lupin-Black. Come on out; the match is about to start." Nott dragged Harry and him onto their brooms and nearly booted them out onto the field.

"This is the first Quidditch game of the season, ladies and gents! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are out! Madame Hooch has released the Quaffle! Katie Bell, Gryffindor Chaser, has it! She throws and- Is blocked by a kick from one of Slytherin's newest members, their Keeper, Zackary Lupin-Black! The Quaffle's in Slytherin's possession now, Marcus Flint carrying it... He throws and scores! Ten to zero, Slytherin leading! Angela's got the ball back in Gryffindor possession and-Ouch! Slammed by Nott and back to Flint! He throws and misses! Back to Katie, who is dodging the Snakes like she's one of them! Three meters, two- And yet ANOTHER save by Lupin-Black! That throw almost made it to Gryffindor's goal posts! Caught by Nott, thrown and- Blocked by a furious Captain Wood! This match is heating up!" Lee Jordan yelled the game from the Professor's Tower. "Back to Chaser Spinnet, who throws- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Zack snarled under his breath and vowed to not let anymore pass him. The game went on a while, then Harry's broom acted up.

Harry felt his broom almost buck him off as though it were a living thing. He tried turning his broom towards Zack, but his broom was completely out of control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with one hand. Nott and Flint were circling below him as Katie Bell scored five times. Something happened and Harry was able clamber back onto his broom. Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick- he hit the field on all fours- coughed- and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in confusion.

"He didn't CATCH it, he nearly SWALLOWED it!" Wood was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference- Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still incredulously shouting the results- Slytherin had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Zack and Hermione.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Zack asked, poking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Zack." Weasley sneered from behind them.

"Oh, so the werewolf needs to be useful instead of a lump on a log? Feel like a burden to the Diggorys and decided to pay your own way?" Zack dived at Weasley just as Gryffindor's Head of House came up the stairs.

"Mr. Lupin-Black!" He growled and let go of the gangly idiot.

"He was provoked-"

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." She snapped, "Five points from Slytherin, Lupin-Black, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," Zack snarled under his breath, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Weasley and McGonagall." Hagrid suggested that they accompany him to the Great Hall. It was beautiful and Zack whined, when Hermione reminded them of their search for Nicolas Flamel, looking back longingly at the pretty lights.

"Oh, you'll be here all of the holidays."

"And? I've never seen anything like it. Ced and I are the one's to celebrate Christmas... Dad's always busy." Speaking of his brother- Cedric snagged his robe in the hallway on the way to the library.

"Zack! Hey, did you sign up to stay here or go home?"

"Umm... Not yet. Harry doesn't have anyone, but I'd like to stay."

"Stay? But, Dad's... He'll be home this year."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, Harry decided to stay when they passed around the sheet. His family's mean, Ced. I haven't even met them yet an' I wanna- Never mind. I'm staying." He caught up to Hermione and Harry, who gave him weird looks. "What?"

"We heard what you said to your brother." Harry said softly; Zack felt his cheeks flush a light pink.

"It's... umm..."

"You're giving up your Christmas for Harry."

"Am not! 'Sides, Cedric an' Dad haven't had one without me-"

"Since they adopted you. Zack, you... You always give up your happiness for someone else." He stuck his tongue out and grabbed a book off the shelf of the library, grunting at the weight. "Za-"

"Drop it." He perused through the book he was holding, sighing as no mention of Nicolas Flamel was in this one either. Placing it back on the shelf it came from, he went further down the aisle, pulling yet another heavy tome off the shelf as Harry turned to Hermione and spoke.

"'Mione, do what he says."

"Why? It's obvious he cares that you'll be alone in that dungeon."

"We're friends; that's what they're supposed to do. At least, to Zack. Who are we to change it when he doesn't want to?"

"But-"

"It's better if you don't rub his nose in it. It's how he is, 'Mione." She gave a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes in irratation.

"Fine. Zack, did you find anything?" The book mentioned another book with Nicolas' name in it.

"Yeah... Wait, yes! It mentions another book with his name in it! Go ask Madame if it's been checked out, 'Mione."

Harry enjoyed the rest of his holidays and even having their Head of House referee was a joy. He caught the Snitch in five minutes; Slytherin was catching up to Gryffindor...

**-After Getting Norbert Out; Hogwarts-**

Zack growled as he was handed the Wolfsbane potion by his Head of House.

"I _hate_ this." He grunted as the potion spread through his system. The transformation started as the moonlight hit him; bones broke, only to realign into a different formation. He yawned, a whine coming from him as he stretched his seven foot frame. Zack chuffed, pawing at the heavy oak doors of Hogwarts' entrance.

"Mr. Lupin-Black, desist. Mr. Potter is out there, along with Miss Granger." He slammed his shoulder into the first door and it creaked under nearly a ton of solid flesh. Turning to Snape, he motioned to the door and whined again. "No. Dumbledore is adamant about keeping you indoors tonight." He snarled and slammed against the door again, causing the ancient wood to shake upon it's frame. "Alright... I'll send a message." Zack relaxed and curled up by the door. Dumbledore's message came back as a silvery, wispy phoenix.

"He may, Severus. I hope they'll be safe." Zack rolled his eyes in an entirely non-werewolfish manner and waited. Snape opened the door and he bounded out, chasing his tail before wagging it in a salute to his Head of House. He took off sprinting for the Forest, enjoying the feeling of moist leaves under his paws. Then a horrible smell met his enhanced senses; it was laced with fear and pain. He tracked the silvery liquid and saw the Dark creature headed towards his friend. Zack picked up speed and jumped over Harry, snarling with ferocious intent. The creature paused for a moment, taking in his raised hackles and slavering fangs.

"Sssuch a defenssse..." A cold, high voice came from the hood. Another snarl ripped it's way up from his heaving chest. The creature fled when he lashed out with his claws, catching some of the dark fabric in them.

"A wolf defending the Potter boy?" Zack whirled, his eyes widening when he saw a black-haired and black-bodied centaur. Cocking his head to the side, a confused whine slipped from him. "No, I do not mind, pup. Your rescue must not reach your friend's ear." He chuffed before sitting down and scratching behind his ear with his hind foot.

Harry waited for Zack to get back from his shift. A giant black wolf loped into their paired room and flopped onto Zack's bed, yawning. He was actually rather cute; almost like a huge, fluffy puppy. Glowing violet eyes blinked as he pulled back his covers to see his invisibility cloak and the note that came with it: Just in case.

**-Exam Week; Hogwarts-**

Zack put down his quill and stretched in his seat, fighting a yawn. When everyone finished, he cheered with the rest of them. He gave Hermione a raspberry when she suggested going over their exams.

"No freakin' way, 'Mione... My head hurts when you say stuff like that."

"Ditto, 'Mione. Zack and I are done; a week of no brain killing is just the thing." Harry rubbed his scar for the, so it seemed to Zack, thousanth time. "I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione suggested. Zack thought for a moment, giving heed to Harry's words.

"I'm not ill." said Harry.

After rushing to Hagrid's and making plans, Harry could barely hold still.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep it that way, Harry." Zack deadpanned, his violet eyes calmer than normal.

"What?" He faced his best friend, only to crack up. Zack was sprawled across the most comfortable chair in the Pit, his spikes smushed flat against one arm of the chair.

"Thought you'd laugh, Harry. Relax."

"In the Slytherin Common Room? Downright dangerous, Lupin-Black." Malfoy drawled, standing over his friend and behind the chair.

"Not for me, it isn't; I'm the most dangerous thing in the room."

"Glad you think so, werewolf." Drawled the Greengrass sisters from another corner.

"Oh, I know so, girls." He stretched and all of the Slytherins froze as the muscles Zack had flexed. "No one else turns into a seven foot monster, darlin'." Harry had to giggle at that one. "Harry's seen me, you know."

"More like you're a really big, really fluffy puppy." Zack laid a hand across his chest as though it had hurt.

"Ouch, Harry. You wound me..." He placed his other hand on his forehead and looked up at Harry with the Puppy look he perfected.

"No, don't-Oh, hell. I'm sorry." Those Puppy eyes could make him do just about anything.

"Apology accepted... But what did you apologize for?"

"Calling you a puppy."

"Ha, Cedric said that the look would make people apologize... But, damn if he wasn't right. Yes, finally perfected it!" The Slytherins looked in mock horror at his best friend.

"Remind me to never make you ticked." Draco said, taking a step back.

"Roger, will do." Harry laughed again at the look of confusion on Draco's face. "Muggle expression, Draco. Ask a Muggleborn."

"Ask a Mud-" Zack was standing with his wand at Malfoy's throat; it disturbed Harry how fast he'd moved.

"Say it; I dare you." Malfoy's mouth closed; he swallowed and backed away. "Feh, thought Malfoys were below such remarks."

"Since when do you know about my Family?"

"I'm one of The Purebloods, Draco. I know a lot of things."

Zack waited for the Greengrasses, who were usually last, to leave the warm Common Room and shook Harry awake.

"Cloak, Harry. C'm- What're you doin' up, Blaise?"

"You're going to do something Lionlike. I won't allow it; we've lost enough points as is." Zack rolled his eyes, then shot off his least favorite spell.

"Perfectus Totalus. Sorry about this, Blaise, but we have to."

"It's for your own good." Harry added, green eyes completely contrite about having to jinx Zabini. They pulled on the cloak and made their way to the Great Hall, where they met Hermione, who scooted under with them. Trying not to make much noise, they encountered Peeves halfway there. Harry scared him off with a great impression of the Bloody Baron.

"Brilliant, Harry." Zack whispered as they reached the door that hid 'Fluffy'. There was already a harp in the room, playing a soft melody. "Looks like our Head beat us to the dog."

"You know, it could be someone else." Hermione told them with her no nonsense voice.

"Uhuh. Anyone else notice something?"

"It's quiet." Harry replied, then gasped. The dog was looming over them, snarling and snapping. "Go, go!" They jumped down, Zack sighing as they hit a soft something.

"Hey, good thing this-Whoa!" The plant wrapped thick tendrils about his thighs and chest, tightening when he struggled. Harry had relatively thinner ones and Hermione had avoided them altogether. "'Mione, uh, can you do something?"

"Well, this is Devil's Snare... and it hates fire... But, but there's no wood..."

"Hermione, listen very carefully. ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT? Use that brain of yours for once!" He yelped as the Devil's Snare tightened further. She concentrated for a moment then cast her spell.

"Inflamare!" A blue streak of flame erupted from the tip of her wand, causing the tendrils to retract and drop them. They fell again, this time onto cold stone floor.

"Whew. Good thing ZACK doesn't panic... 'There's no wood', Hermione?" Harry bit out as he took a wheezy breath. "Honestly..." They travelled for a bit and Hermione ran to the door.

"Alohamora doesn't work. Do the brooms-"

"Yes! Damn... Harry, you're going to have to come up with a plan. I'm good on a broom, but not THAT good."

"They're... Keys. All right, Zack, you come at the key with the broken wing from the side; Hermione, from the bottom. I'll catch it."

"But, brooms don't like me..." She protested, blushing.

"But nothin','Mione. Look at me. You're on the broom, we've got to stop whoever is beyond this damn door, and go!" The plan was executed flawlessly, Harry catching the key with a tiny crunch. They inserted it into the door and gasped in awe at the giant chess set.

Harry took a step forward, only to be blocked by a black chess piece; a castle to be exact.

"Do we have to play to get across?" The strange solemn tone came from Zack, who sighed and scraped back his spikes. The black knight closest to his best friend nodded once. "Alright, will a knight, the queen-side castle and the king-side bishop step off?" Zack motioned that they take the spaces that had been recently vacated. The game was a nightmare, the pieces visciously smashing each other into rubble. Zack almost used Hermione, but looked back when she squeaked in terrified protest. He smiled an apology and used the other castle instead. It was only towards the end of the game that Zack's face hardened. It wasn't going well, by that look.

"Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin's _wrong_, per se, just tryin' ta figure out how ta beat th' queen... Yeah, got it. Harry-"

"Wait, what- You're going to sacrifice yourself?" The realization hit Harry with the force of a wrecking ball.

"Well... yeah." The eyeroll that followed the smart-arsed remark cemented the meaning. "I need you to checkmate the king after I-"

"You can't!" Hermione admonished from her square.

"Shut up." She fell quiet, her large brown eyes flooding with tears. "You an' I both know it's Harry tha's gotta go from here. Either help or hinder him; an' make your decision quick." She whimpered, then hung her head as Zack's cool words sunk in. "Checkmate th' king, no matter what, Harry." He nodded and Zack moved into the white queen's veiw. With a viscous stab and uppercut combined, she demolished the stone horse he was sitting on with blinding swiftness. Zack slumped onto the ground, a pool of blood slowly seeping from him.

"ZACK!" The tears in Hermione's eyes poured over. She made to take a step forward, off of her square-

"No, Hermione! We have to finish the game!" He barked out authoritatively. She sniffled, wiped her runny nose onto her jumper, and stayed. Harry marched a bit wobbily to the white king and his voice almost cracked before he finished. "Checkmate." The giant figure nodded and released the sword, Harry wincing as the metal clattered to the floor. "Now we can-" Hermione was already running to Zack from her square. He rushed over as well, feeling for Zack's pulse. It was slow, even sluggish, but steady as ever...

Zack moaned as he was unwillingly awakened. Pain radiated all OVER.

"Mr. Lupin-Black, do you realize that you've been out longer than Mr. Potter?" The stringient voice of Madame Pomfrey made him groan and collapse back onto the soft, fluffy pillow.

"Don' care." He grunted, then groaned as that caused more pain. "Why th' hell does it hurt sa much?" His mood was horrible, which messed with his speech patterns.

"You were thrown and pummeled with shrapnel from the stone horse you were on." Came the drawling tone of his Head of House.

"Uh..."

"Your pain is entirely natural, though your accent is atrocious."

"Pain makes it tha' way, Professor... Can' speak properly ta save my life right 'bout now. Could kill whoeve made th' damn chess set, though. Damn queen was viscious." He spoke haltingly, drawing in a breath now and again when it got too painful to speak. Snape handed him a potion and he swallowed quickly, sticking his tongue out at the horrible taste. "Yuck... Hate potions."

"Blame Minerva."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall."

"She's out to get me, I swear."

"What-" But Zack was out like a light as the potion reacted.

Severus smiled softly at his most way-ward Snake. Zack had endured hardships far worse than his own and he had a soft-spot for the boy, werewolf, with violet eyes that regarded most things with an avid curiousity. Not in a disgusting, perverted, manner, but like a father loves his son. He had no childern and Lily had been the only _woman_ for him. The man he wanted wouldn't look twice at him... It was a moot point.

At the end-of-term feast, Dumbledore startled them all by announcing that Zack was making the feast. His best friend limped in and sat down next to him, sighing softly as his body rested.

"The points stand thus: Slytherin, in last place with three hundred and twelve points; Hufflepuff, in third with three hundred and fourty-two points; Ravenclaw, in second with four hundred and fourty; and Gryffindor, with four hundred and seventy-two is in first place for the House Cup. However, due to recent events, I think some points may be awarded." The entire Great Hall gasped at the Headmaster's announcement; McGonagall looked ticked. "To Mr. Blaise Zabini, it is easy to stand up to your enemies, but even harder to stand up to those you consider friends. I award you thirty points." The Slytherins whispered; they were now tied with Hufflepuff. "To Mr. Harry Potter, for valiant acts and interHouse relations, I award you sixty points." They were short of the Cup by seventy points! "And, finally, to Mr. Zackary Lupin-Black, for sacrificing himself to help save his best friend and being the best Keeper this school has seen for nearly a hundred years, I award you... Eighty points." The silence in the Great Hall was deafening as all of the students calculated mentally. Zack sniggered as the total appeared in his friend's genius brain. The Slytherins slowly began to smile, and the Gryffindor's faces fell as it registered that they had LOST. "Perhaps a change in color is due?" Dumbledore clapped his hands together; the red and gold hangings changed to Slytherin colors, silver and green. "Slytherin has won the House Cup." A never-before-seen sight greeted the students... A grinning Snape; the other Houses and their Heads probably thought it terrifying. The Slytherin table laughed then cheered as their Head of House was handed the Cup. Ravenclaw quickly joined in, followed by Hufflepuff, because the underdog House won for the first time in nearly a decade...

Zack grinned lopsidedly as Harry joined him and Hermione. Blaise was out, asleep from all the food he'd eaten. He and Harry had been kind; they packed Blaise's things for him and levitated him onto the train with Snape's help. It helped that Blaise slept like a rock.

"So, Harry, gonna write me when you get back to your Muggles?" Zack started without preamble.

"His Muggles?"

"'Mione, they might as well be. They are related to him, after all." He told her, raising a dark brow in contempt.

"Zack, does your leg still hurt?" Harry asked, worry in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Ha! I love it when you worry, Harry. Werewolf, remember?" Zack rolled his eyes at Harry's naiveness.

"Oh." A bright pink flush covered Harry's cheeks as his best friend ducked down.

"Don' worry 'bout it."

"But... I keep forgetting-" He put his finger to Harry's suprisingly soft lips. Where had that thought come from? Zack tucked it away in his mind for further examination; he'd effectively silenced the self-depreciation Harry engaged in more than even HE did.

"I said, don' worry 'bout it. You're allowed ta forget... A whole lot to empty your brain from back there. You sure you wanna return ta them?"

"Dumbledore said that I have to return at least once a summer. You can rescue me if you like." Harry teased, his bright green eyes glittering with happiness. They spent the rest of the ride playing Exploding Snap.

He watched Harry approach the fat Muggle his best friend called 'Uncle.' Zack instantly disliked the large, pig-like cousin who looked NOTHING like his best friend; it was like leaving a rose amongst weeds of the cruelest nature.

"Hey, Harry, c'n I talk wit' ya for a moment?"

"Sure, jus-"

"Get away from him, you_ freak_." The horsey woman snarled suddenly. "We don't need you contaminating him further!" His violet eyes narrowed and he straightened to his full height... Which was all of four eleven, but he made it work. He squared his shoulders and managed to politely spit out his response without shouting.

"I understand, Madame Dursely. However, if I so much as see another _mark _ on Harry, you will meet with our laws." Zack sneered coldly, looking down his nose at her. The chilling gaze lingered longer on the fat man and his whelp. "Harry?"

"What'd you-"

"Shh. Here, in case you need me to 'rescue' you. He hits you, you say my brother's name and the Portkey will activate. You know what this is, right?"

"Takes me to you?"

"Something like that. Listen, to Wizards, abuse is the worst thing someone could do to a kid like you. If they don't feed you, treat you like a person... Any of that and you use that Portkey. If something interferes, it has a back-up Portkey for emergencies. Same password, but say my name after it. Got all that?" He said earnestly, handing Harry a book that looked like a photo album.

"Say Ced-"

"Not now, silly. When you're in trouble, or they aren't treatin' you good."

"Oh. So, your brother's name for the first one then his and yours' for the second one. Got it. Thanks, Zack."

"You're welcome; but the thanks is unecessary, Harry. It's what friends do. Have a good summer!"

"I will."

**ENDING A/N:** This is the first of seven. Yes, it'll follow Zack and Harry's relationship (which will take a while to advance) up to their marriage. I've got this all set up; just have to type it out. See y'all next chapter/book!

-Ryder

P.S. Concrit is welcome; flames are not. I keep my replicas sharpened and loaded. Any flames will either be ignored or answered with roasting in their own flame the next chapter. Ah'll embarass th' shit outta ya. 3


	2. Omake: Confused Puppy!

Omake of It Hurt when We Fell

**A/N: **A break between the chapters! Will show past or present events in the IHwWF timeline. Enjoy!

-Ryder

**-Japan; 2007-**

Zack sipped his coffee and people-watched the Akibara District of Japan. He was enjoying his day off from the office and had Apparated here because it sounded interesting. Harry and his cubs were picking strawberries; he knew that because his husband had Floo-called him.

"Excuse me, sir, but that is the best Zack cosplay I have ever seen. Your hair's a little long though." He turned around to see a pack of teenagers that looked like they had costumes on. The spokesperson was a boy who looked like him.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout, kid." He told him bluntly, turning back to his coffee. "Geez, if Harry hadn't gotten to me, I'd probably be scarin' th' brat half ta death..." He muttered in English, forgetting where he was as he mused on his husband's green eyes.

"You don't? But... Wow. Do you mind if my friends and I take a picture of you?" He sighed and finished the coffee.

"Look kid. I'm here on a mini-vacation from England. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me-" His cell phone chose to ring at that moment. "This is Zackary Lupin-Black. Might I ask who's calling?"

"Hiya hon. Cloud, quit smearing strawberries in Sephiroth's hair! How's Japan?"

"Umm, I've got this weird group of teenagers tellin' me I look like some character..."

"Oh! Ask them what game and they'll explain. It's an ongoing thing in Japan. Play nice and don't be too mean. Love you."

"Love you too, fierce Lion." He hung up and motioned for the waiter to come over. "Check, please."

"Sir, the... Erm... cosplayers paid for you." Violet eyes rolled as he gave a deep sigh.

"That's fine. Could you tell them to come over, since they won't leave?"

"Thank Kami! Sorry that they are-"

"I have kids of my own. I'll see what they want." His lookalike trotted over, along with two boys that looked like his sons. "Alright, my husband said to give you a chance. What game are we talkin' 'bout an' what character am I?"

Tsukune was shocked that the man would even speak with them.

"Wait, husband?" The exasperated look shot his way by violet eyes shut his mouth.

"Yes, husband. I've been married for three years. The game?" The man prompted, eyes flickering over to Kio, who was dressed as Cloud, and Kurogane, who was dressed as Sephiroth.

"Well, here." Tsukune offered his written explaination on his iPad. The man took about ten minutes to read through nearly thirty pages of material. "So, what do you think?"

"My name is Zack as well. I see what you mean. Might I know your name; the real one, that is?"

"Ono Tsukune."

"May I use the informal, since you all know my name?"

"Certainly."

"Tsukune-kun, thank you for the information. Plus paying for my coffee; I may look like your Zack, but I can hear as well as see what is going on around me." Zack winked, Tsukune blinked, and he was gone. There was, however, a note made of thick parchment. It took him three weeks to translate it, as it was in English. It said:

If you're reading this, you've translated it. Keep cosplaying.

-Your Friend,

Lord Zackary Lupin-Black

Esq. Diggory

Head Auror

**Ending A/N: **It popped into my head at breakfast and wouldn't leave me alone! I wrote it down and here it is! And the reason it took him three weeks is that Tsukune (who is my OC) is a student in English. So, no sayin', 'But he could have used Google Translate!'


	3. HPatCoS: Brave Puppy!

Chapter Two:HPatCoS: Brave Puppy!

**A/N:** Argh! My first draft for this was deleted and Ah have to start over. Alright, let's see if Ah have a good memory... By th' way, ta make this easier, Ah put in PoV's. Y'all know what those are. Is it just me or is Ron an absolute WIMP in the second book? Zack will be a much better friend.

DISCLAIMER: In the first installment folks!

WARNING: Ditto! There is mention of abuse in this chapter! It makes Zack MAD...

-Ryder

P.S. This does NOT mean that I condone abuse in any way, shape, or form. Mentioned here, it is to only further the plot, and nothing else. Harry will be skittish due to this; much like a real person would be.

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Three weeks into the summer holiday, Zack had a cold, unnatural feeling. You see, he normally went with these feelings, because unfortunately they were right... In every sense of the way.

**-PoV-**

Harry gasped as he dry-heaved onto the old carpet in his room. Blood dripped onto the filthy cream carpet, marring it beyond even magical repair. He wanted to scream in pain... But that would only bring the drunken bastard back, he surmised darkly. Aunt Petunia, as well as himself and Dudley, had been on the short end of Vernon's temper since the beginning of the summer. The man had been fired from his job at Grunnings and now took it out on everyone he could possibly reach, Harry worst of all. Crawling into a sitting position took him at least an hour, blood starting to congeal from the most recent beating that had taken place.

"Harry?"

"A-Aunt Pe-Petun-"

"Hush, boy. When you recover a bit, I'll distract Vernon. Get out of here, you miserable wretch! He wouldn't have lost his job if it wasn't for you!" She hissed, cutting him off, a large purple bruise around her eye. He remained mute and leveled her with a vicious glare, full of malevolent intent. Zack had taught him that one... "Your freaky little friend started all this! You have him to thank for the state you are in now, waste of space." She harumphed, leaving the room and locking it good. Damn, he was so tired...

When he was shaken roughly by his injured shoulder, he bit back a yelp and deep groan of pain.

"Sorry. Umm, here's your stuff. Harry... Erm."

"Spit out, Dudley. I don't have all night."

"Sorry."

"What for, you tub of lard?" He hissed back, angry now. "Never apologized when he was beating me before; damn sure didn't apologize for inventing Harry Hunting, now did you? Gimme that book already." Dudley gave him a fearful look and handed him the book. "Cedric." A hook to his navel had Number 4 Privet Drive disappearing from his veiw.

**-PoV-**

Zack sat up in his bed as a thump sounded in his room. A soft groan told him it was Harry. His best friend's scent hit his nose a few seconds later.

"Harry? Wha' are ya doin here at some- Midnight. An' why do I smell _blood_?" He asked in a sleep-slurred voice as he cast a wandless Tempus.

"Zack? Good... This thing worked." A horrible cough had him wiping his eyes and flicking on the light. Unlike most Wizarding homes, the Diggory Manor had working electricity in select rooms of the West Wing. The sight that greeted him was far from what he expected...

**-PoV-**

Amos Diggory wiped a trembling hand over his face and it slid into his hair as he watched his adopted cub sleep with their new guest in the same bed. He had a feeling that was how they slept at Hogwarts; Zack curled around the much smaller boy, as if to protect him from the world. The stark white bandages reminded Amos of his fury at finding a bloody, beaten Boy-Who-Lived outside of his bedroom door being supported by a wide-awake and blood-covered Zack. He'd instantly sent for Healer Hartless, the best there was. She'd gasped at the extent of the bloody welts and had gone straight to work.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Healer Hartless closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Will he be-"

"He's fine. I dosed him with Extra-Strength painkilling potions. The man who did that, on the other hand, will be nothing but a quivering mass of fat when I am through with him! Malnutrition, stunted growth, starved for human contact... That monster better start praying fast and hard if he doesn't want a good three-fourths of the Wizarding population going rabid. I will keep patient confidentiality, but it is against my better judgement. Adopt him, please. I will witness that he is not happy where he is." She grew angry and pleading by turns, her green-gold eyes welling with tears.

"I already exceed the limit raising a Pureblood in only a mediocre Manor, Aria. I can-"

"You can, Amos. The Ward Clause of the Adoption Law has been altered. Take this chance; I shudder to think what would happen to the boy if he is returned to that HOUSE. If you are not willing to take him, Amos, he will become an automaton." He shuddered as she mentioned the worst fate for a Wizard or Witch. Harry, little Harry, would become a weapon in less than a decade, kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and literally will his magic to kill himself. Only... Magic was quite cruel and often left its Master alive as punishment; alive and willing to follow any order, so long as it was an order.

"No Wizard or child should have to suffer that, Aria... I'll take him in. Zack will be estatic that his best friend will be spending the summer."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**-PoV-**

Zack awoke to feel familiar warmth tucked against his chest. Were they back at Hogwarts already? No, that wasn't quite right...

"Oh!" It hit him with the brute force of a transformation. Harry had shown up last night and... Zack saw red for several moments before he realized that he'd awoken his best friend with his movement.

"Z'ck? Issat you?" The morning mumble Harry managed made him wince as he saw the bandages. "I made it."

"Yeah. Wanna talk 'bout it, or didja want breakfast first?"

"Bathroom first," Here Harry yawned, "Then breakfast." Zack chuckled as he pointed Harry towards his bathroom. "Holy shit!" He launched off the bed and stood next to Harry as his best friend realized how bloody his carpet was. "Umm, did I do that?"

"Harry, it's too early ta worry 'bout stains on m' carpet. Now, shower? Or do ya wanna wait 'til Healer Hartless gets back? She'll be checkin' in on ya later."

"I had to have a Healer look at me? But, I'm not-"

"Don' ya _dare_ finish tha' sentence, Harry. Ya are an' 'sides, if ya weren't, do ya think tha' I'd be your friend if I didn't think ya were?" The emerald eyes looked away, but Zack wasn't having any of that. "Uhuh. Don' even _think_ you're worthless. Ya matter Harry; don' let nobody tell ya othawise." His accent slipped as he passionately defended Harry from himself.

"Your accent's back." The small smile on Harry's face told Zack all he needed to know; he'd be fighting this battle for a long time before Harry fully believed him.

Breakfast was a quiet affair... If you counted two twelve year olds and a fifteen year old quiet. Zack giggled as he heard how Dudley, the fat whelp he'd seen on the Platform, was so scared of Harry that he'd passed him the bacon without noticing.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Mmm?" Zack frowned as Harry picked at his food.

"Do ya normally eat this much?" Harry frowned back and stabbed his scrambled eggs visciously.

"No, Zack, I don't. Why is everyone so concerned?"

"Harry, I tol' ya, you're worth it. Everyone is... 'cept those miserable Dursley's."

"Zackary..."

"Sorry, Da, but it's true."

"Just because it is the truth, does not mean you speak of it at the breakfast table."

"Pup, weren't you going to finish the massive amount of summer homework?"

"Ced, I'm already finished. Do you need help on your Charms Essay? You have OWLs soon." An owl flew into the room and hooted as it landed softly on the table perch.

"A letter from Healer Hartless. Hmm. She says the salve she put on can withstand water for now. You may take a shower after you finish your breakfast, Harry. Zack, could you show him where it's at?"

"Sure."

-PoV-

Harry waited for Zack to jump to obey the man's commands; after all, that is what he was taught.

"Harry, what are ya- Finish breakfast, silly." His best friend said, pushing him firmly but gently back into his seat. Zack had the oddest notion that he, Harry the 'freak', was worth the time and effort of care. Had Harry known that a normal family was not the Dursely's, he would have been shocked at his own homelife; but as it was, he settled back into the warm chair and continued to eat until he felt full. That made an approving smile appear instantly on all three faces, brightening Zack's immensely. "Now, would ya like to shower?" A choice? He had a choice? The universe was very clearly playing a massive joke on one small boy who had dreamed of this for far too long. "You're doin' it again, Harry. Overthinking it. Go wit' the flow around here an' things'll get easier; I promise." Since Zack never broke even a tiny promise to him, Harry bemusedly allowed himself to be shown the sumptuous shower/bath and the various toiletries he was told to use as his own. No more floorsoap was a good thing?

He was even further confused when presented with a choice in rooms; one next to Zack's or down the hall from both Cedric and Mr. Diggory.

"Harry..." Zack's clearly amused, yet exasperated, tone had him pulling out of yet another fog. "Which one?"

"Can I stay in your room... with you?" He asked slowly, expecting to get rejected so quickly that his head would be spinning at the speed. Violet eyes softened and Harry found himself swept into the most gentle hug he had ever encountered. It made him feel warm, safe, and protected. Even his welts didn't hurt, as Zack had caught him under his arms and was only lightly placing his hands on Harry's shoulder blades.

"Of course. Alright, ready to see Healer Hartless?" He shook his head no and scooted even closer to him, savoring the warmth of a freely-given hug, feeling sleepy.

**-PoV-**

Aria Hartless almost forgot herself and made an 'Aww...' noise as she saw the two boys curled up on the couch in Amos's study.

"Aria- Oh. They seem to do that a lot lately. See how my cub is?" Zack was curled around Harry, an arm possessively draped over the Boy-Who-Lived's much smaller frame. "I left them like that last night. Is it safe to let them depend on each other like that? Zack mentioned a girl and another boy, though I've yet to see any letters." At that moment, as though answering his statment mockingly, a flock of Post Owls came through and dropped no less than three Howlers, four letters, and ten parcels onto his study desk. He promptly burnt all three of the stupidly rude red letters, not even giving them a chance to scream their obscene contents, with a flick of his wand and the fire incantation. "Incendio." Two, as always, were for Zack. The third had been from one Rita Skeeter... And those were never any good to listen to either. She tut-tutted and checked over Harry, who flinched at the touch and snuggled deeper into Zack's embrace. The welts were nearly gone; which surprised the hell out of her.

"Amos? Are you seeing this?" The wounds were healing right before their eyes, leaving nothing more than a thin scar as each welt healed with excruciating slowness. She tugged him away slightly, only to find that the wounds that were still open began to bleed copiously again. Aria pushed him close to Zack and watched slack-jawed as they began to heal anew. She had never heard of a werewolf's magic healing anyone or anything, including themselves.

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

**Ending A/N:** I took Snapegirlmkf's advice and broke these down into shorter chapters. It's easier now, for some weird reason. A nice welcome to my newest favorite author! And Mariel Nightstalker is to blame for my newest piece of madness. It's called Fhírinní de Cineál nach dteastaíonn (Truths of an Unwanted Kind) and is an indirect Snarry, with Remy as the first part of the threesome. As always, flames are not tolerated and my replicas are locked and loaded. R&R, conceit only. Are there no questions about Zack's last name from the first chapter? Snapegirlmkf asked all the good, particularly JUICY ones. Don't hesitate to offer advice or anything that is worth commenting on!

-Ryder

P.S. Thank you to all my reviewers for this story so far! I almost gave up when I deleted the first draft of this chapter by accident... *cuddles everyone with a virtual hug* Yes, I'm weird; my mind is contagious and contains ideas that should never be brought into existence! *giggles insanely before going to check on email*

P.P.S. I have no Beta, so any offered are greatly appreciated. ^/^


	4. Omake: Moonstruck!

Omake II

**A/N:** Okay, new omake! Review, review, review! Laughs manically before running to post new chapters*

**-Diggory Manor; Summer of 1988-**

Amos watched his recently adopted son stand still as the final adjustments were made to the small boy's robes.

"Da, am I done?" The large, sweet expression caused him to sigh. Chuckling, Andre Fournier helped Zack out of his formal robes. "Yay! When's lunch?" Amos picked up his Ward, who nuzzled his neck as he giggled.

"Darylyn, is lunch finished?" A soft pop indicated his Head house elf appearing.

"Sirs, lunch is being served on the terrace. Would you like anything else, good sirs?" Amos shook his head no, motioning that she could get back to her duties of managing the Diggory household. He made his way back to the terrace, sitting down with a now eight-year-old Zack in his lap.

"Dad, umm, is Zack still young enough to do that?" He smiled indulgently at his first-born, Cedric, who was heading to Hogwarts that fall.

"Yes, Ced, he is. Plus, he's still a little shy."

"Yeah... Dad, why would anyone abandon Zack? I mean, he's so loyal, and sweet an-"

"Some people will look for any excuse to be rid of an unwanted child, Cedric. Zack's parents probably died in the war and there was no provision in either of their wills, or they're just heartless people. Zack belongs with us now." His lost pup looked at Cedric, then buried his face back into Amos' shoulder. "You should at least try and make friend's with him, Ced. He's not going anywhere."

"So? It's not like he wants my company." Cedric spat back, blue eyes showing resentment towards the small boy in his arms. The soft, fluffy black wolf ears lowered and Zack pushed away from him and off the chair.

"'S fine, D-Amos." The cool tone that came from Zack was heart-breaking. "I'll just go." He began to walk away, his head held high, towards his room. "I know where I'm not wanted."

"You-You idiot! You're just going to walk away from Dad after all he's done for you?"

"I certainly didn't ask, Mr. Diggory, Jr. I would have been happy with a bowl of soup and some rags." Zack hissed as he began to power-walk out of the room.

"Wait! I wasn't finished with you!"

"But I am done with _you_. Pleasant afternoon to you both. Amos, thank you for your extraordinary kindness. I'll go back to where I belong." Amos felt a knot in his throat as his Ward left without taking a single thing other than the clothes he'd been lent on his first day in the household. Cedric looked shocked beyond belief.

"Dad, I-"

"You meant it, alright."

**-PoV-**

Zack stumbled as he passed the wards of the Diggory Manor. He wanted to cry, dammit, but his inner wolf refused! He heard heavy footsteps pounding after him and he ran for the forest, a low howl escaping him. A reply was sent his way, a note of welcome from his wolf Dam. Quickening his stride, he reached the forest and watched impassively as Cedric stopped dead before it.

"Zack, I really didn't-"

"Keep it, brother-who-is-not. My Pack will take me back; unlike you." He hissed, violet eyes cold and visciously feral. "I want no _pity_ from the Diggory's." Zack spat, turning his back on the eleven-year-old boy. He yipped in the wolf language, grinning.

_-Pack brother, are you leaving the human male you call Sire?-_

_I have no choice, sister of my Dam. His cub doesn't want me there. I prefer your company._ The black three-year-old wolf snorted as she groomed his wolf ears with her slick tongue.

_-Humph. Good riddance then, for you are better off with us.-_ Zack leaned into the care, watching as Amos stood at the edge of the forest.

"Zack, I am very fond of you. Cedric will come around, I'm sure."

"But-"

"He'll come around before the Midnight Soirée; or I'll tan his hide." Came Amos' harsh reply. He giggled as his pack sister nuzzled his ribs with her muzzle. A yip escaped him before he broke down into helpless laughter.

_A'ura! Stop, that tickles_! She chuffed, her own version of laughter shaking her massive frame.

_-Silly cub. Alpha will be pleased that you remained with humans; your humans.-_ He squeaked as A'ura grabbed his scruff and towed him out of the forest. She dropped him in front of Amos and nosed him towards his human Sire.

**-Midnight Soirée; Diggory Manor-**

**-PoV-**

His Ward fidgeted as he held his hand. The poor child had recently spilled his secret by accident; he'd taken the Wolfsbane potion as a safety procaution. The moon was still below the horizion, and as they Portkeyed to Malfoy Manor, the sun shone its last vestiges valiantly.

**-Midnight Soirée; Malfoy Manor-**

**-PoV-**

Zack stayed away from the other frolicking childern. He knew he was dangerous and so did not expect them to approach _him_ out of honest curiousity.

"Hello! You're new. What's your name?" A blond boy about his age asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir to this Manor." Zack tilted his head to the side, trying to deceifer whether or not this boy would hurt him.

"I'm Zackary Lupin-Black... Heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses." He reluctantly replied as Amos had taught him.

"Wicked! We have an actual Lord at our party for once..." Draco crowed gleefully, pulling over two others, one boy and one girl. "Do you prefer something other than your formal name?"

"Yes, I prefer Zack. My given name sounds like someone had gold stuck up their nose when they named me..." He cracked a joke and the others snickered.

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They're my friends."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Draco, how about a game of Hide-an'-Seek? We have to keep the adults from knowing, 'cause they'll tan our hides for sure..."

"What an atrocious accent." Parkinson sniffed and flounced off to her parents. Zack pretended not to notice the blatant flagrigation of Pureblood Rules.

"She's got one that's just as bad, if not worse, Zack. Don't mind her, she's a girl." Zabini finally spoke when the huffy female left. That made Zack giggle softly, which caused the other boys to laugh along with him. Amos came out of the crowd and motioned Zack over.

"Gotta see what Da wants. I'll be right back." He flashed a smile, then trotted over to his Sire. "Yes?"

"It's good to see you get along with boys your age. See you at midnight... And stay out of the moonlight as much as you can. " His Da warned, lowering his voice on the last part. "Go on and have fun, scamp."

"What did he want?"

"To tell me to have fun." Zack glibly lied. Draco shook his head, then they indugled in a rousing game of Hide-and-Seek. They even managed to avoid all the grown-up conversations.

"Zack, come here. I would like to introduce you to-" Zack froze as the moon, at its zenith, shone its light upon him. "No, this can't be happening."

**-PoV-**

Severus looked up at the haunting howl that nearly threw him into a panic attack. He'd been invited by Lucius so that he could proudly state his Potions Mastery in less than two years; his best friend didn't mention that they would all be Purebloods. He didn't rightly fit in- Another howl broke his revere and he saw an eight-year-old boy falling to his knees, features becoming more and more wolf-like with each passing second. A little boy suffered the same curse- His vision of the world changed abruptly as he was tackled by a seven-foot tall wolf. It sniffed at his customary black frockcoat and wagged its tail, revealing the sex of the wolf as it did so, watching as he stood.

"What?" The monster wolf tilted his head to the side, ran off for a short moment, and presented a stick to him. "You expect me to play 'Fetch' with you?" The wolf gave a low bark and bowed, meaning he wanted to play. The Purebloods were all Sheild Charming themselves. Lucius did not, looking at the boy-turned-wolf.

"Snape, are you really indulging that massive Creature's whim?"

"What else am I supposed to do, Lucius? By all means, do tell." He answered with his typical snarky tone. The wolf whined and wagged his tail harder when he picked up the suprisingly dry stick. Throwing with all his considerable strength, the branch flew out into the Malfoy Manor field. A black, happy blur followed the stick and caught it in mid-air. A smug wolf trotted back with the stick held gently between his teeth. Glowing violet eyes showed pleasure as Amos Diggory picked up the other branch.

"Severus; I so happen to be his Guardian. Thank you for that." Diggory whispered as they threw the branches in different directions.

"That child does not deserve such pain... I fervently brew; but there is no cure for that particular curse." A resigned look fell upon Amos' face as he petted the black monstrosity; whose tail thumped against the ground in a soothing rhythm.

"Many Potions Masters say the same thing. I have contacted every Master I know; I thought _you_, of all the Masters, would be better than _them_." Severus was slightly affronted.

"If I find a cure, Amos, you'll be the first to know."

Ending A/N: And _that's_ why every Pureblood knows what our poor Zack is! Bad timing for a party, right? R&R, please! Concrit most welcome from reviewers.

-Ryder


	5. HPatCoS: Brave Lion!

**A/N:** Alrighty, second installment of CoS. Things heat up between the Weasleys and our favorite duo! Malfoy is a new friend? Read on, mon ami, and find out...  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> In the first installment, folks!  
><strong>WARNING:<strong>Ditto!

-Ryder

P.S. Expect some wild things to happen. 3

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Harry soon realized that most of his whims were granted without a care. He always had fresh soap, though he stole Zack's more often than actually using the generic brand. Zack fixed that problem by bringing him several selections and using his wolf nose to detect the ones that smelled good on him. He ended up with honeysuckle, edelweiss, and vanilla as his primary soaps. Poking his head out of the shower, he was amused to see Zack twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the toilet seat.  
>"You finished? Da said he wants to get a head-start on school supplies so that we don't have to deal with the mass crowds. Oh, an' as a Diggory Ward, you get a stipend for clothes. We're gettin' rid of those swimming pools you seem so fond of..." Harry grinned and shooed him out of the bathroom, scowling ferociously at his scars. Great, another thing to avoid telling in Slytherin House... As well as his Head of House, should he ever take notice.<br>"Harry, I'm gonna to count ta... Are you admirin' yourself in th' mirror? 'Cause we can do that at Twilfit's and Tatting's. It's a Wizarding store that specializes in form-fitting and fashionable clothes."  
>"Does Draco get his clothes from there?" He asked cautiously, slipping into some of Zack's modified clothing. The snort from the other side of the door told him yes.<br>"Yup. So does our Head of House... When he pokes his nose beyond his quarters or his cottage door."  
>"Wait, Snape's got a cottage?" He yanked open the door and saw Zack smile. "You're pulling my chain."<br>"No, I'm not. It's pretty small, but it's damn comfy-"  
>"Cub! I heard that!" Came Amos's voice from downstairs. "Are we Flooing or are we going to chit-chat all day with our best friends?"<br>"Flooing!" They chorused, then giggled as they raced down the stairs. Amos was trying to hold in his small smile as he frowned at their unkemptness, and failing utterly.  
>"Da, why are all our new books by the same person?" Zack, of course, asked the question on everyone's mind.<br>"He's supposed to be really good at Defense."  
>"Like our last teacher, or actually good?"<br>"Zackary... What have I told you?"  
>"... Never judge a book by it's cover. I get it, but really, all Quirell did was sit still and frighten our class into either boredom or sheer terror."<br>"Ah. I'm sure he'll be more than competent for you all. If not, send Tosca to me and I'll see what I can do."

Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry spent all of his time with Zack, finishing off his summer homework due to his best friend's adittude towards said homework; the faster it was done and done well, he could spend more time with Zack. Their silent conversations drove Amos up the wall, as he could never tell what they were saying. He giggled as Zack practiced vaulting off his broom at ten feet off the ground, somersaulting twice before hitting the grass with a harsh thump. A faint crack had Harry jumping off his own broom and running to Zack; who already had his wand, eleven inches of aspen with a unicorn hair core, pointed at the cloaked figure.  
>"I am seeking a Messer Amos Diggory. I mean you no harm, nor the Childe behind you." Zack's violet eyes narrowed and lowered his guard only a tiny fraction.<br>"State your name and manner of business, good sir. Put your wand away, cub." Zack nodded and began to herd him away from the strange man.  
>"I am Lucius Malfoy." Harry watched as Amos's normally happy face smoothed into a cool mask of indifference. "I have heard, along the Healer and Potion Master vines, that young Mr. Potter was being abused. Aria did not say anything; I assumed." He buried his face against Zack's chest, trying to ignore the conversation, but unable to do so. "You have Adopted him?"<br>"The laws have been modified; it's in the Fostering Clause, in case you think you have a chance. Fudge already tried that one." Harry remembered the routund man with the lime green bowler well.  
><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>  
>A rather large man that reminded him of Uncle Vernon stepped through the burning green fire that Zack had quietly explained was the result of Floo powder. He locked gazes with the weak brown eyes, curious as to why they flashed with such advarice.<br>"Extraordinary. Harry Potter..." He raised a dark brow in response, cocking his head to the side with Slytherin ease. "In Gryffindor like your parents, I suppose?"  
>"Slytherin, actually." He stated demurely, an innocent look on his face. The Minister choked on his tea and Amos had obligingly patted the man's back a little too hard. "Is there something wrong with the House I was Sorted into, sir?"<br>"...Knew... That Hat... was Dark..." Fudge coughed out until his face regained it's red. Harry groaned mentally; that one had been in Hufflepuff for sure.  
><strong>-END FLASHBACK-<strong>  
>Malfoy's father blinked before smiling.<br>"What House are you in?"  
>"Gryffindor?" He framed it more as a question than a direct answer. "It's what everyone seems to expect."<br>"No, Childe. Your true House." Harry laughed at his straightforwardness.  
>"Slytherin, of course. What other House is there for a Lion in the Snake's nest?"<p>

**-PoV-**

Zack held in a snicker as Lord Malfoy gave Harry an approving smirk.  
>"I see you fit right in with the Hufflepuffs."<br>"If I may, Mr. Malfoy, the intent of your visit?" The regal blond nodded his head and knelt next to Harry.  
>"Here. I trust you to hold onto this for me. I have three purposes, two of which cannot be discussed with the boys in the room. The first, and foremost, was Harry's health. Our kind cannot stand by and let that rumor spread, now can we?" What the elder Malfoy had handed Harry was an ebony wand with a decorative head made of a silver snake.<br>"Boys, go finish your routine." Harry smiled and said smile had Lucius Malfoy answering with one of his own. It was breathtaking, and Zack giggled.

**-PoV-**

Lucius was taken immediately with the Childe that was Harry Potter. So much wonder and trust was in those bright green eyes that it hurt Lucius to know that some monster of a man had abused that raven angel.  
>"What actions have been taken?"<br>"None. We do not want Dumbledore to know where Harry is." His respect for the Hufflepuff raised as he saw the Slytherin traits hidden in the eginmatic blue eyes of Amos Diggory.  
>"Ah. May I take action then?" High, sweet laughter echoed on the grounds of Diggory Manor as they looked out of the window to see it's source. Harry was laughing as Zack chased him through the trees, tagging the trees around the laughing boy, but never actually touching him. "Lord Diggory?"<br>"Forgive me, Lord Malfoy, but if the word gets out that you have punished Harry's relatives, you could damage your reputation." The words caused him to chuckle softly.  
>"And I care why? They're only Muggles, and an ex-Death Eater is easily bored, no? Perhaps I should visit and tell Bella about them..."<br>"Bellatrix LeStrange?"  
>"One and the same, Lord Diggory. Even as insane as she is, she adores children above all else... Including the Dark Lord." Amos frowned as the thought of revenge by the most fearsome of the Death Eaters punishing Harry's Muggles relatives.<br>"They have... They have a boy about Harry's age, Lord Malfoy. One I am sure would be devestated by his parent's deaths or maiming." Lucius raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.  
>"Too loyal for my tastes. I shall ask the Childe what he thinks." Amos looked shocked that he would casually say the most honored position other than son to a child he didn't know that well. "Do not be so surprised; I despise those monsters that brought our ravenette pain."<br>"'Our'? You consider him yours?" The awe in Amos's voice was amusing, true, but now that he'd seen the boy with his own eyes... He did not understand why Severus had targeted the boy; an old grudge against one or both parents, perhaps?  
>"That Childe needs all the support and love one can give him... The Dark Lord is most fierce and will return."<p>

He sought out Harry at lunch, pulling him off to the side.  
>"Lord Malfoy?"<br>"Childe, how much would you object to me hurting those vile Muggles who dared lay a hand upon you?" Bright green eyes dulled before lighting up in such a way that it frightened Lucius slightly.  
>"Not at all... But, be careful. Please don't kill them. Why-Why are you asking me this? I-I'm not-" Instantly, the wolf was beside Harry and looking him in the eyes.<br>"Harry, what did I say? Ya _are_worth th' time an' effort. It's gonna take a while, sure, but you'll understan' soon." The soothing effect the wolf's words had on Harry was noticeable. "Ya said you'd get revenge for Harry. Make it subtle, if ya will." The last was whispered as Harry chattered with Lord Diggory's eldest child, Cedric.

**Ending A/N:** Okay, before this gets too long, gotta stop now. Sorry! *gives sheepish smile* Everyone hates cliffhangers; I know, I know. Any suggestions? I mean, I already have some ideas, but I wanna know what you think.


	6. Omake: Defensive Puppy!

**A/N:** A bit of dark amusement. Enjoy!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> In the first installment, folks!  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Ditto! There's cursing in this one...

-Ryder

P.S. This is what happens when you place a Wizard, a Muggleborn, and a werewolf in an arcade... 3

**-Summer before Third Year-**

Zack felt cautiously optimistic as they approached the thing Hermione called an 'arcade'. The escape of Sirius Black hadn't lessened his and Harry's excitement for spending the summer with 'Mione. She educated him more than Harry, knowing that he knew next to nothing about the Muggles world, but that he was willing to learn made it much easier. Of course, being covertly watched by the Granger adults made things easier as well. They stuck together for a short moment, then went on their ways to play different games.

At about noon, Zack had a foreboding feeling and spotted Harry getting harassed by a group of older-looking boys and girls.  
>"Hey, there ya are! Been lookin' all over for ya." He shoved the bigger boys aside, allowing his wolf to come to the surface a bit. It helped that he was nearly as tall as some of them and they instantly looked away when he locked stares with them.<br>"Hey, Zack."  
>"'Zack'? What kind of name is that? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Harry raised his eyebrow slowly, a trick learned from the elder Malfoy, at the girl who had spoken.<br>"Really, Kit? Really? C'mon, let's go find 'Mione." The circle closed around them and Zack's fist clenched as a low growl escaped his thoat.  
>"They must be boyfriends. And 'Kit' here is obviously the bitch. What kind of dork wears contacts that are that color?" One of the older girls sneered, reaching out a hand to strike Harry. He caught it with a grim expression and held it in a painful position; she gasped and tears were in her eyes.<br>"I'm not wearing contacts, bitch. You touch Kit and I'll be forced to do a lot worse than what I'm doing now. And as for him being _my_ bitch? He's his own person, thank you very much, and my best friend." He released her and she hit herself with her own slap.  
>"Oh! You-You brat!"<br>"Brat? Hmph, when you're the one acting childish?" His coldly delivered words, in his best Slytherin voice, had the Muggles going still, their breathing shallow.

**-PoV-**

Harry wanted to laugh as Zack drew upon his power of being Slytherin. So he did just that.  
>"Let's go, Kit."<br>"Who said you could go, punk? That's _my_ girlfriend you laid your hand on." The tallest male of the group stated, using his huge meaty fist to hit Zack; or at least tried to hit his best friend. Zack dodged it and did a rapid one-two combo taught to them by their boxing instructor.  
>"Mmm, and my trainer tol' me to never pick a fight I couldn't handle." He shot back, a feral grin on his face.<br>"You little-" Zack suddenly stood still and let the guy punch him.  
>"Young man, what is the meaning of hitting this boy?" A copper stood not ten meters away, his baton drawn.<br>"He started it, sir... Well, actually they were hurtin' Kit here an' I decided to step in before they could move to physical blows."  
>"Liar! You made my girl hit herself!"<br>"She was going to strike Kit; I was not about to allow that." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded when the officer questioned him.  
>"Did she hit you?"<br>"No."  
>"Did she come close?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Did the young man who was hit fight back? Did he initiate the first hit?"<br>"No. Zack was only protecting me."

**-PoV-**

The police station proved to be interesting, smelling of gunpowder, fear, sweat... And sometimes outright malice. The Grangers told him to sit tight and that they would take care of it. He sat with Harry, holding a cloth to his bloody nose, which he'd left to make it seem worse than it was. His magic wanted to heal him, which was odd. They returned with a doctor and a Police Sgt. The doctor cracked his nose back into place and prodded while he grumbled.  
>"Good grief, Doc, I'm fine... Quit pokin' at it."<br>"Where are you from, young man? I've never heard your accent before."  
>"Up North. You Southerners sound all the same, right, Kit?" Harry giggled, then rolled his eyes.<br>"Whatever, Zack. I'm just glad we're not in trouble."

**Ending A/N:** Sorry! Short, sweet, and to the point. Eh, but that's how most omake's are. Thank you for reading. Please R&R! *grins like a maniac before running to post new chapter*


	7. HPCoS: Shocked Puppy!

**A/N:** Ahhh, it's good to be back. So how did you all like the last chapter? Probably hated my guts, right? Well here's the next installment!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> In the first installment, folks!  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Ditto!  
><strong><br>HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Lucius stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive in elegant Muggle clothing, sneering at the plain, painted door. The Adopted child of the Diggories had it right; these Muggles were the most despicable he'd come across in all of his years. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door with his silver-headed cane. Lucius wouldn't dare touch that door with his clean hands.  
>"Hello- Who on earth are you?"<br>"My name is Lucius Malfoy. May I come in, Madame?"  
>"Why, yes of course. What social circle are you from?"<br>"The kind you, Madame, do not have the status to stand with." He said with his favorite, 'I know I am better than you, you lowly piece of scum, now apologize', tone. She stammered for a bit as he swept past her into the squeaky-clean house. The Childe's magic was layered into the house, keeping it as clean as was magically possible. The wood was so shiny that he could have used it as a mirror if he chose to. "Did you know that Harry is no longer under your care?"  
>"Where is that foolish child? He was supposed to do all the chores before Dudley's twelfth birthday." She sniffed, sticking her rather thin nose straight into the air, flaring her horse-like nostrils at him. Managing not to grimace at the sight before him, he continued on doggedly.<br>"He is also the Heir to several fortunes once he comes of age. You are not allowed a single cent of it, Madame. Evenings disinterest to you." He bowed slightly and opened the door with a casual wave of his hand.  
>"You FREAK! Get out of my HOUSE!" Dursely Sr. bellowed, his face turning a strange shade of puce.<br>"I was on my way out, good sir." He stepped forward and rapped the knuckles of the fist that was headed for him with his black bog cane, both of them connecting with a resounding crack. Dursley Sr. howled, cradling his bloody fist to his chest. "If you wish to keep that fist, I suggest you hold it where it is, Messer Dursley." Silver eyes flashed with the promise of pain to be delivered should he be crossed again. "I know what you have done, and I will not forgive you for it." At this point both Dursleys paled to almost white as he resoundingly shut the door in their faces. In his heart, however, he sorely wished to curse them until this house, and the people inside it, was burnt to ashes.

**-Platform 9 and 3/4; Second Year-**

**-PoV-**

Harry grinned as Amos dropped Cedric, Zack and himself off at Platform 9 and 3/4. That summer had been the best he'd ever had. Zack rolled his expressive violet eyes and pulled Harry towards the train as he wished Amos goodbye.  
>"Harry-Zack! Bring him here!- I need to tell you something." Zack smiled sheepishly and let go of Harry's arm. "It's just a feeling, son, but be- Harry?" The moment after he said 'son', Harry felt an overwhelming urge to cry, because it felt like he belonged, if only for a few short seconds. "There, there, Harry. It's alright." He hesitantly reached for Amos and the man opened his arms. Burying his face against the warm velvet, Harry hiccupped and inhaled the scent of the man who treated him like his own. "Harry?" He nodded into Amos's shoulder, still wrapped in warmth. "I want you to be careful this year."<br>"O-Okay. I'm sorry about getting your robes all wet..." Amos ruffled his hair and fixed Harry's face with a wave of his wand. He'd gotten rid of his glasses over the summer as soon as he had embarrassingly bumped into a wall when he couldn't find his glasses on his nightstand.  
>"Don't apologize; it is most unSlytherin." Draco's drawling tone had him laughing as Zack scooped him up and flung him over his shoulder. "Zackary..."<br>"Blaise told it right the first time,'Daft, alright. It put two Lions in the Snakes' den.' No, I won't put Harry down."

**-PoV-**

"Zack, put Harry down. He's giggling like a maniac." Hermione admonished as Zack stepped into the compartment with her, Harry still slung over his shoulder.  
>"Sorry, Harry." Green eyes rolled at his apparent idiocy then Harry smiled softly.<br>"Idiot Puppy."  
>"Foolish Lion."<br>"Will the pair of you quit? How was your Adoption Ceremony?" Harry stiffened as he saw Weasley standing in the doorway of their compartment.  
>"Granger. You're wanted at the front."<br>"Weasley, I can SMELL lies. Get out." Zack grumbled, standing to block the idiot Gryff from looking at Harry or Hermione. The red-head sneered at him and he sneered right back before smiling brightly at Harry. Said friend rolled his gorgeous green eyes and motioned that he close the compartment, which he did with relish.  
>"So?"<br>"Umm... It was pretty simple. It's wonderful, 'Mione."  
>"I knew there was something wrong with Harry's Muggles when I saw them..." Zack grumbled, handing Harry a roast beef sandwich from their enchanted picnic basket. "You want one, 'Mione?" He asked as she wistfully eyed the sandwich.<br>"Oh, may I?"  
>"Course. Go ahead, take your pick. Darylyn packed quite a bit."<p>

They spent the train ride playing Exploding Snap with the rest of the Moonlighters when they showed up.  
>"Snap!" A tentative knock had Harry answering it. Once open, it revealed a timid, brown-haired, boy. "And you are?"<br>"Hello, Neville! Can he join us, Zack?" Hermione greeted Neville cheerfully as though she knew him.  
>"... Blaise, Draco?"<br>"Another, Zackary? Do you not have enough to manage as is? We cannot take in all the strays of Hogwarts."  
>"Hey, that's not fair, Drake... He's a Pureblood too, you snoot." Harry argued, using his gorgeous green-eyed puppy look as a weapon against Draco's high-handedness.<br>"You- Crap. He used the puppy look."  
>"Come right on in." Harry's warm welcome appeared to relax Neville, as he sat right next to Harry. "So, what's your favorite class?"<br>"... Her... Herbology?"  
>"It either is or isn't, Neville. Is it?"<br>"Yeah, it is." The bold statement made Harry smile.  
>"You owe me, Draco." The innocent smile turned straight evil as he looked at Draco. Draco sneered then sighed, handing over his favorite quill. "Thank you."<p>

**-PoV-**

"Umm, what was that all about?" Neville quietly asked him as the train ride slowed and they were putting on their robes.  
>"The quill? Oh, Draco made a, mind you it was stupid, bet with me saying that you didn't belong to Gryffindor. The quill was the price if I was right, which I knew I would be." Harry answered, smiling at Neville. The boy was mightily shy, worse than him, and was very sweet. Zack had taken Neville under his wing almost immediately.<br>"You-You're good at Potions, right?"  
>"Yes. Even if it is Professor Snape breathing down my neck." He giggled, rolling his eyes at Zack when he made a creeper motion. "Too bad we can't sit at each other's House tables. 'Mione was right about you."<br>"Hermione Granger, Nev." Zack explained as the horseless carriages trotted off towards the castle, resettling Harry as a bump almost knocked him off of Zack's lap.  
>"Erm... Do you sit like that all the time?" They looked at each other and laughed.<br>"'Course we do. There's nothin' wrong with it."  
>"Other Gryffindors don't sit like that, even if they're dating." Zack snorted, trying to contain his laughter.<br>"Nev, we aren't Gryffs. We're Slytherins and we go by a whole different set of rules. You understand?" Harry spoke to reassure the wide-eyed Gryff.  
>"We also do this at home, in case you're wondering, Nev. It really isn't that big of a deal."<p>

The Welcoming Feast was the same as always... Noisy Gryffs, chattering Ravens, and laughing 'Puffs. The Slytherins were the quietest, of course, conversing in civil tones to each other regardless of year.  
>"Your Adoption ceremony didn't even make it to the Daily Prophet and I find this out now? How very Slytherin of you, Harry." Draco offered while cutting his Wellington. "Disgusting Gryffs; snogging while eating is despicable." Sure enough, some obvious fifth-years were going nuts two tables over.<br>"Eww... That's just plain nasty." Blaise complained.  
>"Dude, duh." Zack butted in, then froze as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. "Mum?" The lanky brunette man standing in the center of the Hall turned when he heard Zack's voice.<br>"Cub?"

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahaha! Now I'm letting loose teh plunnies of WAR! Rawr!

P.S. Surprise ending, right?


	8. Omake: Surprised Lion!

Omake IV: Lion's surprise!

**A/N:** Alrighty then! Chapter/omake combo up, up, and away! (I don't own that phrase, btw... Wish I did.)  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> In the first installment, folks!  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Ditto! Only a tiny bit of cursing.

Harry stared at the piece of plastic for a full hour before ripping open a new one and peed on another. The same results stared him in the face each time. He was, without a doubt, pregnant. His Uncle's words came back and slapped him in the face bigger than shit.  
>'You're a Freak, boy, just like that mother of yours!' Tears slipped from pained emerald as he stared at himself in the mirror. The strip of Clear Blue® told him he was two months along. What would Zack say?<p>

**-PoV-**

Zack whistled as he waltzed through the Potter Manor doors like always. The happy sound cut off mid-stride into the parlor; Harry was crying again. He'd been doing that on and off for the past month or so.  
>"My brave Lion, what on Earth is wrong?" He made to pull Harry close, but his husband of two and a half months pushed him away, shivering slightly.<br>"Do-Don't touch me! I'm a Freak!" The wailing resumed on an even louder level and Zack sat on the floor, thinking. He pulled Harry down and this time his sub went willingly.  
>"Hun, if ya don' tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it." Zack purred, softly carding his fingers through Harry's shoulder-length black hair. Harry's breath hitched and he handed him a strip of blue plastic and buried his face against Zack's shoulder. "This doesn't tell me any- Is this a Muggle pregnancy test?" Harry slowly nodded, still not pulling away from him. "... You... are with my cub? With my child and you think this displeases me? Oh, Harry." He held Harry close and showered him with kisses. "Our cub, our legacy, Harry. I'm shocked, but... Happy. Very, very happy that you are a bearer."<br>"Happy? I-I thought-"  
>"Shh. I understand, my lovely Lion. Mmm, you smell happy."<br>"Zack!"  
>"What? I will not apologize for being right."<p>

**-PoV-**

Hermione watched as Zack snuggled up to Harry more than usual.  
>"Stop it! Ever since I told about our cub, you've been incessant!"<br>"Mmmr. You're mine and I want to make that clear, Harry." Zack's tone went from smug pride to possessiveness in three seconds flat, lifting his lips in a snarl as he subtly shifted Harry to see the, by now, salivating men. A slight pink blush dusted Harry's pale cheeks.  
>"Oh."<br>"Exactly, my Lion." She giggled and leaned against her husband's arm.  
>"'Mione, you are five months pregnant. You are also exceedingly heavy, my dear." Draco snarked, looking around before gazing at her with soft adoration. "I, however, do not mind." Harry rolled his eyes; at least that had not changed for the four friends.<p>

**Ending A/N:** Hmm... A bit of fluffity fluff. R&R, please? 


	9. HPCoS: Happy Puppy!

**A/N:** Ahhh, it's good to be back. Aren't I evil? *snarky smirk plastered onto face* Well here's the next installment!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> In the first installment, folks!  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Ditto!

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Harry gasped as Zack blitzed across two tables without even blinking.  
>"Mum!"<br>"Cub!" The man was tackled by Zack, whose enthusiastic greeting made the man grunt. "There you are, pup."  
>"Mr. Lupin-Black, get away from that man!" Lockhart's ringing voice had Zack sneering, wiping the extremely happy smile off his best friend's face faster than anything else could have.<br>"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lockhart." He called out, his Slytherin mask in place.  
>"If this man is who you claim him to be, he is obviously a danger to the other students." The brunette whispered something to Zack and Zack nodded.<br>"If you'll excuse my rude intrusion of the Welcoming Feast, I need to speak to Zack, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled and motioned to a side room. Zack spoke softly to the man and looked towards him. The man sent him a soft smile, walking over to the Slytherin table with Zack in front.  
>"Harry, wanna come and-"<br>"You didn't have to ask, Zack." They looked at each other for a long moment before both of them laughed. They each took an arm and lead Zack's Mum out into the Entrance Hall.

**-PoV-**

Remus looked very carefully at Harry, then enveloped both him and Zack in his embrace. He had so many questions for them both... And for Dumbledore. His wolf purred with his pup and Lily's in his arms.  
>"Pup, where's Padfoot?"<br>"Dad? He was arrested for killing Wormtail. I want nothing to do with him." Zack's voice was cold and sharply cruel.  
>"Zackary! Excuse me, Harry." He patted Harry on the back and smiled softly. Instantly he slipped into Wovlaer. "Impertinent whelp! How dare you say that of your Sire!"<br>"Hey, it was his choice and yours to abandon me!" Zack snarled in response.  
>"No, not by choice, cub; never by choice! We were forced to split up and we thought that... that you were with the other. When he and I met up, I nearly killed him. He went looking for Harry and I searched for you. I finally caught a fresh trail of your scent at Diggory Mansion. Amos told me you were here; he was most kind." He held his cub close and let his tears fall. "I will spend the rest of my miserable existence making it up to you, my Gaeir."<br>"Your-Your Gaeir? Oh, Momma." Zack's grip on him tightened until he felt a few of his ribs cracking minutely.  
>"Cub, breaking my ribs... Ease up." He reverted to English so that Harry didn't feel left out.<br>"Oops." He was met with Zack's, he swore was trademark, blinding smile. "My bad."  
>"Mr. Lupin?"<br>"Come here Harry. You are family as well." Apparently that was all the invitation Lily's cub needed, as he found himself with an armful of black-haired, green-eyed Harry.  
>"I-I remember you. Uncle Remy?"<br>"Yes, cub. You are both living with Amos?"  
>"Mum, did you know the Durselys?" His lips lifted in a silent snarl, showing his displeasure.<br>"I despise those... those things. They do not even deserve the title of human! You and I are more human than they are, Gaeir." Still innocent green looked up at him with curiosity. "It is Wolvaer for my beloved child or cub, Harry."  
>"Oh." Lily's cub blushed and snuggled deeper into his side.<br>"There is nothing wrong with being curious, Gaeiran; it is expected for one your age."  
>"Well, we missed the Feast. Want to come to the kitchens with me?"<br>"You know where they are?" Harry asked, a mischievous look on his face.

**-PoV-**

Zack's Mum, or as Harry had known him, Uncle Remy/Moony was so much fun to be around. He showed them to the kitchen and other secret places. They basically had free reign of the place! The best part was that Moony got to stay at Hogwarts. Their Head of House changed the amount of Wolfsbane potion accordingly, scowling and muttering as he did so...  
><strong><br>-Slug Incident-**

**-PoV-**

"Hang around with that Mudblood, Potter, and you won't get anywhere!" Weasel shouted as they made their way to class. Zack snarled and turned around, drawing his wand. Draco and Harry did as well, Draco with a look of horror and Harry; well Harry didn't know what it meant yet, so he was excused.  
>"How dare you? Even the 'Dark' families do not use such a word!" Hermione, by now, was in tears. "Eat slugs!" A purple light shot out of his frail wand and it snapped; the curse turned around and slammed into him. "Urgh... That... is so-Bleagh!" He vomited up a couple of slugs and wiped the slime away from his lips. Harry did what he wanted to do, which was outright punch the Weasel, followed by Draco's and Blaise's Stinging Hexes.<br>"I ought to use something Dark on you, Weasel. I think you would do well as a human-what was it?- Ah, yes, guinea pig. Servo Bandias Fealtis: Granger. Kneel, pathetic worm."

"Draco, what did you do?" Harry asked as Zack vomited more slugs into Hagrid's bucket.  
>"Bound the Weasel to Hermione; simple. He has to obey her commands like a dog. Suitable punishment, no?" Zack chuckled weakly before throwing up some more of the nasty slugs. "That, I find, also would have suited; had it hit its mark. Harry is carrying the bits of what's left of your wand. Couldn't get a better wand to pick you?"<br>"Actually... Hurk... I had to... Bleagh... settle." A platinum blond eyebrow raised in pure Slytherin fashion. "Don' give that look."  
>"Hmm, and why not? Wizards and wands is serious business." Draco fired back, his tone almost arrogant. Zack wiped his mouth and sneered back, feeling better after a straight hour of puking slugs.<br>"An' I tol' ya tha' it wasn't none o' ya business."  
>"Zack, umm, accent." Harry said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Anyone else, it was understood, would have lost their hand to a snarling Zack Lupin-Black.<br>"Fine. Pompous prat, aren't ya?"  
>"I am the Hier to a Lord." The cheeky remark was followed by Hermione rolling her eyes and Harry giggling. "What are you two doing being disrespectful?"<br>"Zack-Hahahaha!-turned your hair-" Hermione started, laughing in the middle of telling him, only to burst into helpless giggling.  
>"Bright pink!" Harry finished, hiding behind Zack as he broke down laughing, mirthful tears skimming his eyes. They all knew Draco's hair was his one vanity; Zack had, essentially, signed his death warrant!<p>

**Ending A/N:** Hmm, I like this ending better than the one I had before I edited this chapter. Meh. R&R, please? Any questions, send me a PM; NOT a review! I will update as fast as I can. Oh, and mangakittenclaws has an awesome Snarry you all need to check out!

P.S. Translation for the Wolvaer!

**Gaeir:** my beloved child or cub

**Gaeiran:** my friend's beloved child or cub


	10. HPCoS: Loving Snakes?

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to remember the old one as well as do research by reading CoS. I must've read it like twenty times over the past seven years that I've had it and STILL have trouble remembering things... Shame, I tell you shame! Well here's the next installment!

**DISCLAIMER:** In the first installment, folks!

**WARNING:** Ditto!

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Draco had gotten his revenge on Zack by dying the blue-black spikes pure white, thus ensueing a color war between the two friends. Of course, their Head of House disapproved and Harry urged his friends to give it up, as Zack was using his holly and phoenix feather wand.

**-PoV-**

Zack eventually gave in to Harry's persuading; allowing the prat to dye his hair white. Harry fixed it each time, annoying Draco to no end as they lazed about the Pit.

"Why don't you leave him like that?"

"Because, Dray, you need to stop." Exquiste emerald narrowed and darkened as Draco raised his wand again. "And I like his hair the way it is normally. I have enough weird in my life as it is." At this, Draco lowered his wand and smiled softly.

"Oh."

"Oh what, Dragon?" Draco spun around and faced his father.

"Harry's life is hectic enough as is."

"Hello, Childe." Draco's jaw dropped as his Father knelt for Harry to give him a hug. "Draco, that is rather unbecoming of you." The blond's jaw shut with a sharp click as his teeth met. "Greetings, Lupin-Black Hier." Zack smiled and gave a small bow.

"Hey, did you get them? The filthy, useless Muggles." He snarled after the Malfoy Lord looked confused. Comprehension dawned and the man frowned.

"No, I did not; I reiterated, however, that Harry is free of their coniving fingers." He stood, hoisting Harry up with him as he did so. Harry was so small for a twelve-year-old that it actually worked. "Now, I have been given leave by your guardians to take you to Hogsmeade." Zack perked up and snickered at Draco's shock.

**-PoV-**

Lucius smiled as the three friends zipped from shop to shop, Harry chattering away with his Dragon and the Lupin-Black Hier. His mind wandered back to asking permission for the boys.

**-FLASHBACK-**

He quietly Floo'd into Severus's office, giving a nod to his old friend.

"Taking Draco to Hogsmeade again? You spoil the brat."

"Severus, what do you know of the Potter boy?"

"That child? Hmph. He's in my House; Potter's probably rolling in his grave as we speak. When he is not being a cheeky brat, he actually gets better marks. Slytherins do not shower him with attention as much as the rest of them, so he stays in the dungeons more often than not; it is as if he dislikes being famous, Luce."

"Because, Sev, he does. When Fudge went to visit him, he nearly gave the man a heart-attack after, and I do mean literally, chirruping that his House is Slytherin." Severus choked on the brandy and coughed discreetly.

"He's proud of his House?"

"Yes."

"Lockhart is a blithering idiot, then."

"When is he not?"

"Point taken, Luce, but he says that Harry was mis-Sorted; that he should have been in Lily's House."

"Still hate Potter, I see. Glad _some_ things never change."

"That, rest assured, will remain, Luce."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Harry giggled as Zack gave him a piggy-back ride through the now slightly cold town. He watched on fondly, aware that he was being, not so discreetly, tailed by two of the lower echelons of the bloody Order.

"You do know that I can feel your auras." He commented softly, the well-known Malfoy steely distain creeping into his tone. "Report back to that fool you follow that his Golden Boy has come to no lasting harm under the Death-Eater's wing, if you would be so kind?" They squeaked in fear and Apparated away from his view with a small pop of displaced air. "Draco, would you and your companions like a butterbeer?"

"Yes, Father." It pained him that his Dragon had become distant since his year with Narcissa. He missed being called simply, 'Papa.' He watched as Harry listened to something his treasured Dragon whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, Childe?"

"Can Draco call you Dad?" Hearing the innocent question, his heart constricted and he cursed his bitch of a wife mentally.

"Of course, my Dragon."

"Thank you, Fa-Papa." Lucius looked around discreetly before lifting his child, his flesh and blood, into his arms.

"My Dragon, I am sorry, so very sorry I could not protect you..." He whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks unhindered.

"Missed you, Papa... I hate being so cold all the time." Draco whispered back, burying his face against Lucius's neck.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise!" He stiffened at the sickening voice of none other than Delores Umbridge. He patted Draco on the back and left his son on his hip as he wandlessly dried his tears; facing the toady bitch with the typical Malfoy mask.

"Hello, Undersecretary." His tone would have frightened the most idiotic Death Eater into pissing him or herself, but the toad had no such response. Her smile waned as she spotted Harry and the Lupin-Black Heir, Zack.

"Ah, on an outing then?"

"Yes."

"Come now, Luce, be more sociable."

"My name is Lord Malfoy, Ms. Umbridge. Please use it." He bit out, straightening to his full, imposing height of six foot three. Zack absently checked his nails and Harry gave the woman a cool sweep of contempt with his glacial green eyes; they had been so warm before... "Troubling, Ms. Umbridge, I find you a great deal of it. Get out of my sight." She huffed, then shrieked as Zack innocently tucked his hand back into his pocket. Melted snow did not add to the look of the already toad-like woman.

"That-That freak!"

"Watch what you say amongst Purebloods. We are everywhere, Madame, and as such, be wary. Your own status is clearly that of a Half-blood." Zack spoke in a frightening monotone, violet eyes boring into the squinty brown. Lucius followed it with his own haughty stare, allowing the power he normally held in check loose.

**Ending A/N:** Hmm, I like tormenting the Umbitch... Oops, Umbridge. I despise that woman; made my spine crawl when she was introduced during Harry's trial in OotP. R & R, please?


	11. Omake: Cute Cub!

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with other fics lately. Apologize for the lateness of chapter/omake combo!

**DISCLAIMER:** In the first installment, folks!

**WARNING:** Ditto!

-Ryder

**HPZLBHPZLBHPZLBHP**

Harry watched as his child toddled on unsteady legs for a moment before stumbling over to Zack and letting out a pleased sound.

"Aww... He's so sweet. Harry, you make a really good Mum." Hermione said, honey eyes warm as she held her firstborn, Cian letting out a small whimper as he held out his chubby little arms for Sephiroth. Harry blushed as Seph stumbled over to him and nuzzled his chest, whining softly.

"Ahaha... C'mere, Seph."

"Mummy?" At the clear, dulcet tone, he started. Zack froze as well, jaw dropping. "Mmm." His baby nuzzled him again and he retreated to Sephiroth's nursery. He self-conciously unbuttoned his shirt and offered it to his cub. Latching on instantly, Sephiroth gave a contented purr and looked up at him through half-lidded green eyes that were so very familiar to him. Harry cooed softly at his and Zack's precious cub.

"So you do make for a decent parent, Potter." The blush deepened and spread across his cheeks; he heard a growl from the doorway.

"MINE." Zack roughly shouldered past Draco, standing directly in front of the sight of him feeding their cub. "Out, now."

"Only-"

"Dray... Honey, this is the time to make a strategic retreat."

**-PoV-**

Zack rumbled softly as he watched his gorgeous Lion and his cub sleep. Such moments were only for the dominant to see; even if the man was his best friend. He growled again as Draco quietly slunk into the room.

"I apologize; that was most unbecoming of me."

"Hmph. My Lion was very upset because of you. He is very insecure and you have preyed upon his greatest fear." He snarled lowly, not disturbing his cub or mate. Silver eyes widened as the man realized his mistake. "It took much to allay his fear. He has only just fallen asleep."

**Ending A/N:** Ehehe... Don't kill me? R & R, please? My Zack Muse is twiddling his thumbs because I have no inspiration! O-O ^/^


	12. ADOPTION NOTICEAPOLOGY

**A/N: **Firstly, my apologies to the loyal readers I have or have not garnered with this particular story.

Secondly, this story is now up for adoption so that the story may continue on despite my wish of completing it myself. I have moseyed on to other fandoms and I will miss writing the boys but I can no longer finish it.

Now... If you do adopt, I will be sending you what I had in mind but everything else is up to you. PM me if you think you're up for the task.

Regards,

Ryder


End file.
